Lellian Black And The Sorceress Stone
by Uchiha no Kaori
Summary: Harry and Lellian are twins with a limited amount of knowledge on their own parents. When they met up to enter Hogwarts together, a valuable friendship with blossom between them and two house mates as dangerous secrets come to light with a crazy adventure. (Redone) R&R plz. :)
1. Profile

**Character Name:** Lellian Alana "Black" Potter

**Date of Birth:** July 31st, 1980

**Age:** 11

**Gender:** Female

**Appearance:** Shoulder length dark red hair and hazel eyes and light colored skin and stands at a comfy height of 5'2" with her brother, Harry.

**Occupation:** Students at Hogwarts

**Bio/History:** Born 31st of July in 1980, exactly seven minutes after her brother Harry, Lellian is a half-blood wizard, the only daughter of James Potter and Lily Potter. Her brother though, is one of the most famous wizards of modern times. In what proved to be a vain attempt to circumvent a prophecy that a boy born at the end of July of 1980 could be able to defeat him, Voldemort attempted to murder him and his sister, not wishing to take chances, when they were a year and three months old, shortly after murdering there parents as they tried to protect him. This early, unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Harry and Lellian led to Voldemort's first defeat and the end of the First Wizarding War. One consequence of their mum's protection is that her orphaned children had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative. Petunia Dursley. But this was not to be so, for Lellian. Dumbledore had thought it best to separate the two for their own protection. Harry, was sent to the Dursley's, where he was neither welcomed nor nurtured, but would stay alive, at least until he was seventeen years old. And Lellian was left int he care of an old family friend, Remus, though her original caretaker was to be Sirius Black, her godfather. But Sirius was enraged at Peter and had taken a drastic measure for revenge. Early on her eleventh birthday, Lellian not only learned of the wizarding world but that she was Witch. Just like her mother, who Remus had made sure to tell her plenty about along with her father. But it was not the fact that she now knew who her parents were that left her to a sense of shock. It was the fact that she had a brother. That she, Lellian Alana Black, was truly a Potter!

As the only known survivors of the Killing Curse up to that point, Harry, more so than Lellian, who was detested and scowled at by all who knew of Sirius, was already famous before he arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where, as fate would have it, he and Lellian would meet again and find themselves with a strong bond unlike any other.

**Likes:** Roses, hanging out with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, visiting Hagrid, sitting outside with her owl, who she named after Sirius's brother, Regulus, Quidditch

**Dislikes:** Malfoy and his 'goons', Snape, Voldemort, Peeves

**Other:** Although she can be more than likely found outside on the grounds with her owl when it's warm out, she can also be found with Hermione in the library or wherever Ron and harry are playing Wizard's chess. And if she's not with them, she's not too far behind whatever trouble Fred and George are causing.


	2. The Ones Who Lived

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

The Ones Who Lived

October 31, 1981. 12 Grimmauld Place, Godric's Hollow. Halloween. A sad day for all in the quiet Wizarding/Muggle community who knew the Potter family. It was this night that local residents James and Lily Potter, were murdered protecting their one year old son and daughter, Harry and Lellian. It was decided that Harry was to be taken by Hagrid to their only remaining blood relatives, who were muggles. As for his sister, Lellian, she was to be put in the care of family friend, and godfather, Sirius Black, and be raised as his own. But the hatred Black felt for Peter Pettigrew, who had betrayed his friends to the dark lord, was too great. And thus, after giving Hagrid his enchanted motorcycle, Lellian was handed to another family friend. Fellow Marauder, Remus Lupin. A man with a very special condition. However, wishing to abide Lily's request in death, the child would grow to be known as Lellian Alana Black. Because of her young age, she would not have memories of her brother or parents. Remus, however, was determined to tell her constantly of how much she looked just like her mother yet had her father's eyes.

Over the years, Remus told her all he could tell her of her parents and even informed her that she had a brother. But the situation required lies to the stories he told her. "Why did mum and dad give me up? And how come they separated my brother and I?" A then six year old Lellian had asked him one night. Remus did not know how to answer such a question at first. How did one explain to a six year old that they were not given up and that they were separated from their only sibling for their own protection? There was no way. Only the truth. But could he give her that? No, she wasn't ready for it yet. The truth would only inquire more questions from the already curious mind of the six year old before him.

"You listen to me, Lellian. You were NOT given up by your mum and dad. Do you understand?" At least this part was not a lie. James and Lily had been rather thrilled at the prospect of having twins. And when the two came into the world, none were more happier than Lily and James themselves. When Lellian nodded her head, Remus continued. "Your mum and dad loved you and your brother very much. But there is a reason you two can not be together now."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you now, but you will learn of it when you are ready. Just know that you both were loved very much and this separation is to keep you both safe."

"Safe?" Remus only nods and glances out the window. Flinching a bit as his eyes shift to the clock.

"Come now, my little flower. It is late. Off to bed with you and remember to keep-"

"My door and windows locked this night. I understand Remus." She smiled and gave him a gentle hug.

"Good night, Lellian. I will see you in the morning." Brushing a strand of her dark red hair behind her ears, he kissed the top of her head and sends her upstairs to bed. James, I wish you could see her. She is an exact image of Lily but has that ever mischievous glint of yours in her hazel colored eyes. Remus thought as he waited to hear the small child's door close and lock before gathering the things he needed for tonight and locking the door of his home behind him and ensured that the charm placed on it to keep it hidden from the eyes of muggle's was in place before leaving. And so it was that the Werewolf, Remus, was given his first taste into fatherhood with the child he raised as his own and called his little flower, for she was meant to be named after her mother, who was a beautiful flower herself.


	3. Happy Eleventh Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Happy Eleventh Birthday!

July 31, 1991. It was the last day of July but more importantly it was Lellian's eleventh birthday. Ten years have come and gone since she had come to live with Remus, and now he knew that at any minute this morning one of the many owls from Hogwarts would find it's way here with her acceptance letter into Hogwarts. If Remus had to be honest with himself, he was actually looking forward to watching his little flower's eyes light up with an uncanny amount of joy of getting to go to the school her parents had gone to. But he was also sad about it. The house would be very quiet without her around. No longer would he have those special occasions where he would wake or come home from another night as a werewolf to find she had made breakfast for him. There would be no more home schooling here. She would be out there on her own. Making friends and learning all she could in the best school there was for their kind. Over the course of the month, Remus had been corresponding with Dumbledore, who assured him in his latest letter just days before today, that Lellian would be well watched over with Hagrid who was to also have Harry under his care. Remus was to leave her in the care of Tom, who ran and owned the Leaky Cauldron in London, a tavern and inn of sorts for Witches and Wizards and contained the gateway to Diagon Alley behind it. From there, Tom would keep her from trouble and wandering off till Hagrid came with Harry. All that was instructed of Remus to do for Lellian was to ensure the child had the key Sirius left him to give to Lellian to get into the vault where he had last minute money stored away for the child. This was going to cause even more of a concern for Remus. The children of the Wizarding world would not know of Sirius but what of these goblins who ran Gringotts? Would they sneer and turn her away and deny her? He shook his head. He did not think that would happen.

Remus was so lost in his own thoughts that he had not even heard the movements of Lellian herself up and about up the stairs. The sound of water turning on and off at some points, doors opening and closing, her shoes against the wooden flooring. "Good morning, daddy!" She said cheerfully then blinked a bit as she suddenly realized she had disturbed Remus, who had previously been lost in his thoughts. Lellian had long since knew that Remus was not truly her father, but he had been the only one she had ever known. Often she had thought of going by Lellian Alana Lupin, but somehow that did not hold the same ring to it as Lellian Alana Black or Lellian Alana Potter did. But she still liked it all the same. And Remus had never once bothered to correct her when she had called him her dad. In fact it had sent a warmth to his heart and he loved to hear her call him that. A sense of pride always swelled in his chest whenever she did. "Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"No, no. That's quite alright, Lellian. Are you excited for today?" The eleven year old child nodded excitedly.

"Oh, yes! I can't wait!" She said as she practically jumped with joy. Remus chuckled and patted her head.

"Now you know to stay with Tom until Hagrid comes for you right?"

"Yes, Remus. I am to stay near Tom and out of his way and out of trouble until Hagrid arrives with Harry, whom I am to stay beside at all times in Diagon Alley." Lellian said, smiling happily. She had memorized her instructions and had all but promised to be on her best behavior. Remus smiled at her and hugged her.

"Good girl." Lellian smiled and then looked away from Remus and to the window just in time to see an owl come to the window and screech.

"It's here!" She squealed and ran to the window fast as she could. Quick as she could, she opened the window, held her arm out, and smiled as the owl hopped up onto her arm and perched itself there as she took the letter. Reading the front of the envelope, she noted that the scripture was very elegantly written.

_Ms. Lellian Black_

_8104 Brookgate Dr._

_London, England 5430_

Lellian had the owl perch onto her shoulder, so she could handle the letter with both of her hands now. Turning the envelope over, she breaks the wax seal carefully and pulls out the letter and reads it aloud.

_"Dears, Ms. Black,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students shall be required to report to the Chamber of Reception upon arrival, the dates for which shall be duly advised. Please ensure that the utmost attention be made to the list of requirements attached herewith. We very much look forward to receiving you as part of the new generation of Hogwarts' heritage._

_Yours sincerely,_

_ Professor McGonagall."_

Lellian couldn't keep the excitement from her voice as she read and nearly started jumping till the owl on her shoulder gave a startled screech. Reminding her that he was there. She giggled and would pet the owl gently on the head to comfort it and looked to Remus excitedly. "I'm going to Hogwarts!" Remus could only beam at her excited nature and could practically see her in her room later jumping and giggling with glee as she hugged the letter to her chest.

"Happy birthday, Lellian." His little flower looked up at him and beamed happily.

"Best present, ever!"

"Come now. We must get you packed and ready to go. Hagrid and your brother will be arriving in London tomorrow morning and I know how much you want to be there when he comes." He said as he removed the bird from her shoulder and set it on a perch. Without further prompting, Lellian was off to her room in a flash to pack.


	4. Leaky Cauldron

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Leaky Cauldron

When Lellian, was packed and ready, and had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Remus had a bit of a hard time parting with her. It took a lot of prodding and pushing from Tom and Lellian to get him to leave. She was touched by the fatherly sentiment of not wanting to be parted from, but honestly, Hagrid was going to be here soon with Harry! She was going to be fine. So after a few more hugs and promises to write, Lellian was finally left alone with Tom, who gave her a butterbeer to drink while she waited. Lellian had her list out and was reading it over in her head. One standard size two pewter cauldron, a wand, and may bring, if they desire, either an owl, a cat, or a toad. Lellian thought about that part. Her eyes simply staring at the list now. Which did she want? Closing her eyes as she sipped on her drink, Lellian imagined herself with a rat, and made a face. A toad? Nope. A cat? Eh. She could. If it was black. Don't ask why. But an owl? Her eyes opened as she smiled. That was the one! Tom chuckled and Lellian looked up from her drink and list. "Excited?" He asked. Lellian nodded her head.

"I have decided on which companion I want to have at school." She said happily. He arched a curious brow at her.

"Oh? What is it?"

"I have decided I want an owl! I don't know which kind yet, but I will decide when I have seen them!" He laughed and patted her head as he continued on with serving people their drinks.

This went on for some time till Lellian finally heard the door open and close. Turning in her seat, she looked towards the door and smiled. Hagrid wasn't that hard to spot amongst others. He was too tall. Lellian eagerly scanned around him for Harry. Tom must have noticed that she was no longer reading over the letter and supplies again, because his voice had startled Lellian just as her eyes found Harry. "Ah! Hagrid!" The friendly giant nodded his head in acknowledgement to him as he looked around.

"Er, you wouldn't have happened to se-Ah! There she is!" Lellian giggled and gathered up her letter and supplies, double checked the keys were in her pockets, then nodded and headed over to Hagrid who beamed at her. "Boy, look at you! I haven't seen you since you were a babe, Lellian. Did you have a nice birthday?"

"Yes, I did, Hagrid! Thank you!" She said happily then looked away from him to Harry and smiled. "Hi! I'm Lellian! You must be Harry." He smiled and nodded his head at her.

"Pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand as he held it out.

"I hope you don't mind if I tag along with you today."

"Oh, not at all!" Harry grinned. He was glad to have another person around that was his age. Someone he could think of as a friend.

"The usual I presume?" Tom asked smiling. She turned and looked back at him with Harry. His eyes were shining happily from having watched the interaction between Harry and Lellian.

"No thanks, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts business today. Helping young Lellian and Harry buy their school supplies." Tom's eyes found Harry as Lellian blinked curiously. Hadn't he just watched us? So, why did he still looked so surprised? She thought to herself.

"Bless my soul. It's Harry Potter." The pub fell silent and Lellian looked around. Now **EVERYONE** was staring at them. It made her shift uncomfortably.

The silence was disturbed when a man came up to them and shook Harry's hand. Leaving him looking rather bewildered. And confused. "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." An elderly witch took his place.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter. I can't believe I'm meeting you at last!" Harry glanced at Lellian, who shrugged her shoulders as Hagrid tried to guide them through the crowd but was stopped again as a man dressed in robes with a turban on his head came into their path.

"Harry P-Potter. C-Can't tell you how pleased I am to meet you." His eyes turned to Lellian and she could swear she saw him sneer at her but he kept up a polite tone. "L-Lellian Black.P-Pleased to meet you." Lellian scowled at him. If he was gonna be mean to her for no reason, she was gonna be mean back. No sense in playing pretend. She thought to herself.

"'Ello professor. I didn't see you there." Hagrid spoke from behind them. "Harry, Lellian, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"Oh." Lellian murmured. Glaring daggers at her professor. Something didn't seem right. She couldn't explain how she knew, but she did. And she was gonna trust her instinct.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, sticking his hand out to shake but Quirrell refused.

"F-Fearfully fascinating subject. N-Not that you need it, e-eh Potter, Black? Heheh." Harry and Lellian only glanced at each other then back at the professor.

"Yes, be going now. Lots to buy." Hagrid chimed with an awkward laugh. Harry and Lellian waved their goodbyes, and she thanked Tom for the drink, before she then followed Hagrid out into a back room winery where they stopped before a front brick wall. "See, Harry, you're famous!"

"But why am I famous, Hagrid? All those people back there, how is it they know who I am?" Lellian couldn't help but wondered the same thing. Remus had told her of the man who killed their parents, but she didn't get why that still made his name so well known. They had survived, yes. But she didn't exactly think that made them celebrities, like the ones people see in movies or on the telly.

"I'm not exactly sure I'm the right person to tell you that, Harry." Both eleven year olds frowned as Lellian crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. Hagrid reached into his coat and pulled out his umbrella, which, according to what she had once again learned from Remus, was kind of like his wand, and taps the brick wall clockwise with the tip of it. In amazement, Harry and Lellian watch as the blocks shift and open up to reveal a hidden, busy street. "Welcome, Harry, Lellian, to Diagon Alley."


	5. Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Gringotts, the Wizard Bank

Stepping into the street and walking down it, Harry and Lellian look all about them in amazement. An owl screeches as they pass one of the shops. "Here's where you'll get your quills and ink, and over there all your bits and bobs for doing your wizardry." The two look in the direction Hagrid has pointed in at the shops before something else catch their attention. They pass a broom store, where a group of boys are crowded around staring a broom through the window.

"It's a world class racing broom." One of the boys say.

"Look at it, its the new Nimbus 2000!"

"It's the fastest model yet." Harry and Lellian glance at each other with an equal amount of longing for the broom before they look to Hagrid.

"But, Hagrid, how am I to pay for all this? I haven't any money."

"Nor I."

"Well there's your money, kids. Gringotts, the Wizard Bank. T'aint no place safer, 'cept perhaps Hogwarts."

Inside the bank, they walk down the shiny aisle, passing tiny creatures working. "Uh, Hagrid, what exactly are those things?" Harry asked. His hand grasping onto Lellian's nervously. She grasped onto his and leaned in close to him.

"They are goblins, Harry. Clever as they come goblins but not the most friendly of beasts. Best stick close to me." Harry moves closer to him. Pulling Lellian with him. Hagrid clears his throat as they approach a counter with a goblin in it. "Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Lellian Black wish to make a withdrawal." Hagrid spoke loud and clear. Drawing the attention of the goblin behind the counter.

"And do Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Lellian Black have their keys?"

"Oh. Wait a minute. Got it here somewhere." Harry watched as Hagrid fumbled through his many pockets while Lellian reached into the pocket of her left leg and pulled out the key Remus had given her. "Hah! Here's the little devil. Oh, and there's something else as well. Professor Dumbledore gave me this. It's about you-know-what in vault you-know-which." Lellian and Harry looked at each other curiously as Hagrid hands the goblin a letter wrapped in string. The goblin looks at the letter for a moment before looking back to the three before him.

"Very well."

* * *

Racing down the depth of the caverns in a cart like structure, Lellian sat behind Harry, but in front of Hagrid, who looked as if he was going to be sick. Poor guy. But in front of the three of them, is a goblin who they learned was named Griphook. He was to be their guide to the vaults. The cart stops, and Griphook clambers out. Harry, Hagrid, and Lellian following close behind. "Vault 687. Lamp, please." Hagrid hands him the lamp and we walk to the vault. This one was for Harry. "Key please." Hagrid hands him the key and he unlocks it. The room is filled nearly top to bottom with coins.

"Holy crickets!" Lellian whispered, amazed. Harry just nods and we turn to face Hagrid.

"Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing, now didja?" Turning back to look at Harry, Lellian gave him a gentle shove into the vault.

"I don't know how much I'll need of anything!" Lellian rolled her eyes.

"Just stuff as much as you can into your pockets and I'll help you with their value later." She said with a smile.

Once he had filled his pockets, they continue on through the cavern till they reached Vault 689. "Vault 689." Her eyes scanned over the vault. "Key please." She blinked as she gave the goblin the key and smiled as she stood back as he opened it. Once the door was opened, Lellian walked in and was just as stunned as Harry had been, before shaking her head and taking out her coin purse. She happily stuffed it full and exited with a pleased smile.

"After we get our stuff, we can combined what's left and keep it in my coin purse!" Lellian told Harry as they continued on further. He had smiled and nodded his head.

"Sounds like the safest place to keep the money." He agreed. Their conversation fell quiet as they continued on. When they finally reached their next destination, they climbed out of the cart. Lellian looked around.

"Vault 713."

"What's in there, Hagrid?" Harry asked curiously.

"Can't tell you, Harry. It's Hogwarts business. Very secret." The two nod in understanding.

"Stand back." Hagrid took three big steps back. Harry and Lellian took four steps back. Griphook, slides a finger down the door. **CLANK! CLANK!** The vault opened to expose a small white stone package. We watched as Hagrid walked into the vault and scoops it up. Pocketing the odd package, he comes back to us and looks worried at first.

"Best not mention this to anyone, Harry, Lellian." They nod in understanding again.


	6. Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands

After Gringotts, their next stop was places to get their supplies. They got their books from Flourish And Blotts. Their cauldron from Potage's Cauldron Shop. The Apothecary provided their Potions supplies. Harry tried to glance over Lellian's shoulder to see their list. He had somehow gotten roped into carrying their things for them while Lellian used their list as their checklist. "We still need..."

"A wand." Lellian answered quickly as she smiled.

"A wand?" Hagrid asked before chuckling and pointed to a shop. "Well, you'll want Olivanders. No place better. Run along there, but wait. I just got one more thing I got to do. Won't be long." The children nod and walk over to the store and look up at the sign.

"Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 BC."

"Who knew Wizards and Witches have existed for **THAT** long." Lellian mumbled in awe as Harry just nods his head.

Folding the list, Lellian turns and takes her things from him. With a hand free, Harry opened the door and held it open for Lellian. "Thank you!" She said happily and walked in. Harry goes into the store after her quietly. Together they look around. There are shelves of wands, but no people. At least not that they can see.

"Hello?" Harry called softly as he set his things down near the window. Lellian followed suit.

"Hello?" a loud **THIUNK!** makes the two jump about a foot in the air as they turn sharply to face where it came from. A man appears on a ladder and looks at them. Smiling.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter, Ms. Black." The two kids looked at each other then back at the man before them. "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." Harry didn't seem to notice that he didn't make 'father and mother' plural but Lellian did. _He knew mum and dad?_ She wondered as Olivander picked up two boxes of wands from his shelves and took them out. "Ah. Here we are" He hands one to Lellian and the other to Harry, who holds it but just stands there confused. "Well, give it a wave." Harry jumps.

"Oh!" With a wave, all the shelves come crashing down. Harry jumps and hurriedly puts the wand back on the counter. Lellian stared at her wand nervously now and closed her eyes as she gave it a wave then flinched as she heard something break. She quickly followed Harry's actions and set the blasted thing on the counter.

"Apparently not." He got two more wands. "Perhaps these." Harry waves his at a vase, which blows apart. Then Lellian waves her wand at the wand shelf and squeaks as some the shelves break and cause the wands to go tumbling to the floor. She felt so bad. This was gonna be a big mess for Mr. Olivander. "No, no, definitely not! No matter." Taking out a wand, he keeps it one hand and gets another wand. Lellian sees him hesitate with the other wand that he holds before he hands the wand on his right to Harry and the one of his left to Lellian. Both children glow under the sudden light from their wands. "Curious." He looks at Harry and takes his wand. "Very curious.

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked softly, rather nervous for the answer.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in your wand gave one other feather, just one. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

"And who owned that wand?" Lellian asked with a gulp.

"Oh, we do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Ms. Black. It's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. **Terrible!** Yes, but great." He handed Harry back his wand and the two got ready to pay for them. Lellian's wand was 12 1/2 inches long, made of the wood from a Willow tree, with a dragon core. Her wand was described as flexible and slightly yielding. Harry's wand was 11 inches long, made of the wood from a Holly tree, and had a Phoenix feather core. His was wand was described as being nice and supple.

They had just finished paying for their wands and was depositing the rest of their money into Lellian's coins purse for safe keeping when there is a knock on the window. Curious, they turn and see Hagrid standing there at the window of the shop. "Harry! Lellian! Happy birthday!" In the cage that Hagrid holds up for them to see sits a snowy owl and a barn owl that was white at the face, chest, and down his legs with different patches of brown from his head to the tips of his wings. The owls looked around and would hoot.

"Wow." Harry breathed amazed as he eyed the snowy owl.

"It's so cute!" Lellian had nearly shrieked as she eyed the barn owl.


	7. Seeking Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Seeking Answers

Later that night, the trio sat at a quiet table in the Leaky Cauldron eating supper. Well, Hagrid was eating but Harry and Lellian were all but playing with their soup. No one could tell what the duo was thinking. Lellian couldn't get what Mr. Olivanders had told them out of her head. "You two alright? You both seem very quiet." Hagrid asked. Startling them both from their thoughts.

"He killed my parents, didn't he?" Harry asked as he looked up at Hagrid. "The one who gave me this." He motioned to his scar and Lellian glanced at it then back at Hagrid as he pushed for answers. "You know, Hagrid, I know you do." Hagrid looked uneasy about answering his question and was looking at her as well. It wasn't hard to understand why. Remus had told her of their parents but he wouldn't say how they died, who killed them, and things like that. This moment right here was her one chance to learn and he knew it! So with a sigh, he pushed his bowl away from him.

"First, and understand this, you two, 'cause it's very important. Not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago there was one wizard who went as bad as you can go. And his name was V-...his name was V-" Hagrid got flustered as he struggled to speak this name.

"Maybe if you wrote it down?" Lellian suggested softly.

"No, I can't spell it." He took a breath then nods his head as if determined that he would be brave and speak the name. "All right. His name was Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Harry asked, though a bit loudly as Hagrid had to sushi him while Lellian looked around before looking back to Hagrid.

"It was dark times, Harry, Lellian, dark times. Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. They were called Death Eaters. Anyone that stood up to him ended up dead. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill 'em." My eyes were wide. "Nobody, not one. Except you." He was looking at Harry, but Lellian didn't miss the quick glance at herself.

It made her shuddered. They were the only survivors of this horrible night he spoke off. "Me? Voldemort tried to kill me?"

"Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse at that."

"What happened to Vo-" Lellian caught herself. "To You-Know-Who?"

"Some say he died. Codswallop in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there, still, too tired to go on." Hagrid has this far away look in his eyes as he spoke. "But one thing's absolutely certain. Something about you stumped him that night." Lellian wanted to ask what it was about them that had saved them that night, but she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. Remus had made her promise not to say anything. "That's why you're famous, Harry. That's why everybody knows your name. You're the boy who lived." Lellian looked away from Hagrid to Harry, who looked slightly overwhelmed by this. It was like a weight had been placed onto his shoulders with sudden expectations. She felt bad. _He shouldn't have to do this alone!_ Lellian thought. She wanted to tell him everything. Anything so he knew he wasn't alone. But the most she could do was place a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it with a smile.

"Well now we know why everyone wanted to shake your hand earlier!" Lellian said. Harry looked at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I guess."


	8. Platform 9 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Platform 9 3/4

The very next day, the trio found themselves walking through Kings Cross Train Station in London. Up on a crossing bridge, Harry and Lellian, with their carts, owls, and school things, walk beside Hagrid. No one says anything except for the two eleven year olds who were talking quietly between the two of them. As they pass a couple, they stop and stare at their friendly giant. "What're you lookin' at?" He snapped lightly as he looks at the couple before moving on. "Blimey, is that the time?" The trip come to a stop and stare at Hagrid. "Sorry, Harry, Lellian, I'm gonna have to leave you. Dumbledore'll be wanting his...well, he'll be wanting to see me. Now, uh, your train leaves in ten minutes. Here's your tickets. Stick to it, kids that's very important. Stick to your tickets." Taking their tickets, Harry and Lellian look at their tickets with a confused glance.

"Platform 9¾?" Lellian questions confused.

"But Hagrid, there must be a mistake. This says Platform 9¾. There's no such thing...is there?" The duo look up and look around. Hagrid was gone. Looking to each other, Lellian shrugs her shoulders.

"Come on. Let's go see if we can find it."

Lellian kept close to Harry as they walked down the lane between trains. A man rushed by them and nearly knocked Lellian down, but Harry caught her arm and steadied her. "Sorry." The man said as he stopped to make sure she was okay before continuing on. Sighing, the two kept going till they finally saw a train master.

"Excuse me, excuse me." The train master was speaking to a woman as Harry walked over to him while Lellian hung back a bit.

"Right on your left, ma'am."

"Excuse me, Sir. Can you tell me where I might find Platform 9¾?" He looked at Harry like the boy had grown a second head.

"9¾? Think you're being funny, do ya?" He asked before he left.

"Meanie." Lellian mumbled and Harry looked at her with an arched brow but she just giggled. "What?"

"Nothing." He said with a laugh as a woman, her daughter, and four boys walk by, pushing carts just like ours.

"It's the same year after year. Always packed with Muggles, of course."

"Muggles?" Lellian and Harry asked at the same time as they looked at each other.

"I've heard that term before." She said.

"Hagrid said it was non magic folk." Harry said before following after them with her tagging right along.

"Come on. Platform 9¾ this way!" The two followed her till she stood between platforms nine and ten. "All right, Percy, you first."

They watched as a tall boy with red hair comes forward and runs towards the brick wall. Surprisingly, he goes right through. Lellian gasps surprised from beside Harry. "Fred, you next."

"He's not Fred, I am!" One of the other boys said.

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother!" Harry looked between the boys talking. He couldn't blame their mum. They looked alike. How would you tell them apart?!

"Oh, I'm sorry, George." The first one who had spoken stepped forward and grinned.

"I'm only joking. I am Fred!" That boy runs through and his brother follows right behind him! This now just leaves Harry, the woman, her daughter, her other son, and Lellian.

"Excuse me!" Lellian's voice called. She was the first between the duo to snap out of their amazement. "C-could you tell me how to..." She was motioning towards the same brick wall the others had passed through. The woman smiled warmly at her.

"How to get on the platform?" She asked in a very warm and motherly tone. "Yes, not to worry, dear. It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts as well." She laughs lightly and the duo look to the other boy who smiles back at them. "Now, all you've got to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

"Good luck." Pipes her daughter. Lellian smiled at them as she nods.

"Thank you!" She then comes back over to Harry and nods her head. Taking a deep breath, Harry run first at the wall. He closed his eyes tightly as he passed through. A slight tingling running through his body as he emerged on the other side. Lellian was right on his heels and came up beside him. Together, they stared in awe at the sight of a magnificent station with a red train and bundles of people. A whistle blows, and the duo heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well, we made it." Lellian only nods then grins and starts to head into the crowd with Harry following close behind to keep an eye on her as Hagrid said he had to do earlier that morning.


	9. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Hogwarts Express

Their things and animals were taken to be put with all the other students things. Harry and Lellian walked together till they found an empty compartment. Now they sat there waiting for the train to get going. Chatting all the while. Harry told her of how he was raised by his aunt and uncle and has a cousin he can't stand. Lellian told him how she was raised by a family friend and was a single child and didn't know anyone else from her family. This conversation went on for many hours. Even long after the train was moving. They talked about how they first came to realize that something wasn't quite normal about them, played 20 Questions to find out what they had in common and what their favorite things were and many of their answers landed them into a giggling mess. By now the train is traveling through an unknown country side. Harry and Lellian had long since stopped their game and were now admiring the countryside while talking about what they thought the school would be like. "I bet, we'll get to use magic in every class." Lellian said as Harry shook his head.

"I bet they'll still make us do homework without magic."

"The torment!" Lellian said while dramatically falling onto the seat. Causing the two to start laughing as the red headed boy from the platform, Ron, appears in the doorway to their compartment with dirt on his nose.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" Their laughter stopped at the sound of the slightly shy voice. "Everywhere else is full." Lellian grinned at him as Harry smiled while she sat up and moved over to make room for him.

"No, not at all." Ron smiled back at them and sat across from Harry but beside Lellian.

"I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

"Lellian Black. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Silence. The only sound is Ron's gasp.

"So-so it's true?! I mean, do you really have the-the-"

"The what?" Harry asked. Ron looked around for a moment before whispering.

"Scar?" Lellian and Harry let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, yeah." Harry smiled and lifted his bangs up.

"Wicked." Ron said with a great. A trolley comes by the compartment, full of sweets. Lellian nearly starts drooling as she eyes it!

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" The elderly woman asked sweetly.

"No, thanks, I'm all set." Ron hadn't looked pleased with his squished sandwiches. A quick glance shared between Harry and Lellian was all that was needed to make the girl grin and giggle as she pulled the coin purse out and opened it as she handed it to Harry.

"We'll take the lot!" The two said together. Ron's eyes went wide.

"Whoa!"

* * *

Soon enough they had a bundle of sweets littering the space between Ron and Harry, who Lellian had traded places with. Ron's rat was perched on his knee with a box over its head. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" Harry asked. Reading the name on the box over the rat's head and in his hand.

"They mean every flavour! There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver and tripe." Lellian's face scrunched up in disgust. "George swears he got a bogey-flavoured one once!"

"Ew! That's so gross!" Lellian said giggling just as Harry quickly takes the bean he was chewing out of his mouth. Making her laugh even more. Harry stuck his tongue out at her then picks up a blue and gold package.

"These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?" He asked wearily.

"It's only a spell. Besides, it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about 500 myself."

"That's a lot of chocolate frogs Ron" Harry opened the box and the chocolate frog gave a ribbit as it jumps onto the window and climbs up. "Uh oh…" The frog then leaps out the window as the trio just stared for a few moments.

"Oh, that's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with."

"Rotten luck?! It was candy! And now it's gone!" Lellian said with a slight laugh.

"Hey, I got Dumbledore!"

"Let me see!" Lellian said, moving onto the floor. She took the card from Harry so they could both see it.

"I got about 6 of him." Harry looked up at Ron then looked back down as Lellian suddenly gasped.

"Hey, he's gone!" She shrieked.

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day, can you?'

"So pictures really can move then?" Lellian asked, returning to her seat. The rat in Ron's lap gave a squeak and it averted their attention to him.

"This is Scabbers, by the way, pitiful, isn't he?" Lellian snickered.

"Just a little bit." Harry said with a slight smile.

"A little? That's the saddest rat I've ever seen!" She said with a small laugh.

"Fred gave me a spell as to turn him yellow. Want to see?" Ron asked a bit excitedly.

"Yeah!" Harry and Lellian answered. Ron clears his throat and starts the spell.

"Ahem. Sun-" But they're interrupted by a girl with bushy brown hair who appears at the doorway. She looks around then sighs before taking note of the three of them.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She seemed kind of annoyed. The three of them looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No." Ron answered. The girl took note of his wand being out.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then." Ron clears his throat again.

"Aghhhemm. Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" There's a **ZAP!** But nothing happens. Lellian shrugs her shoulders.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? Of course I've only tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me. For example€¦" She comes over and sits across from Harry, but next to Lellian. She points her wand at his glasses and Harry tenses. As does Lellian. "Oculus Reparo." The tap around the nose bridge of his classes unwrap as the break fixes itself. Leaving the two of stunned. "That's better, isn't it?" Harry nods, and Lellian looked over to the girl, who suddenly gasps. "Holy Cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger...and you are?" She looks to Lellian, who smiles at Hermione.

"Lellian Black."

"I'm Ron Weasley." He said with a full mouth.

"Pleasure. You three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She gets up and leaves, then comes back, and looks at Ron. "You've got dirt, on your nose, by the way, did you know? Just there." She points to a spot on her nose and Ron scratches his nose, embarrassed as she walks away while Lellian laughed.


	10. Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

The Sorting Hat

At nightfall, the train blows its whistle and pulls into an outdoor station. They had finally arrived! Butterflies fluttered in Lellian's stomach. Filing out of the compartment and exiting the train, Harry, Ron, and Lellian looked around amazed at everything. "Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up!" Lellian looked around for the familiar voice and easily spotted Hagrid with a lantern, motioning for the first years to come to him. Smiling, she looked to Harry and Ron before the trio walked up to Hagrid. The trio got to the front of the line and Hagrid grinned at them. "Hello, Harry, Lellian!"

"Hey, Hagrid." Harry and Lellian said together.

"Whoaa!" Lellian could only grin at Ron's shocked look and had to contain a giggle.

"Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me." The trio looked to each other before Lellian shrugged her shoulders, before they followed Hagrid. Within moments, they were all sailing across a vast lake, in enchanted boats. One student in each boat held a lantern for light as they moved across the glassy water. Up ahead a huge castle can be seen. All of the students are in awe over the sight. Especially Ron.

"Wicked." Lellian giggled and kept her sight on the castle. This was going to be her school for the next seven years. She was excited! So excited in fact, she almost tipped the boat over.

"Lellian!"

"You're going to tip the boat!" She looked at both startled boys and let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry. Just excited."

* * *

When the boats finally docked, Lellian was helped out of the boat by Ron and Harry. It took a moment to get a sense of feeling running through their legs again. "Right! First years, follow me this way!" They heard Hagrid call. And follow they did. Entering the school, Hagrid left them at the bottom of a flight of stairs and went up before them. They followed behind him a minute later. Soft chatter echoed amongst the large group as they ascended the stairs. On a higher level, Professor McGonagall is waiting for the group of First Years. She taps her fingers on a stone railing, and then goes to the top of the stairs to greet the newcomers. The students come to a stop before her. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup." McGonagall explained to them just as Neville Longbottom, a scared looking boy, spots his toad sitting near McGonagall and jumps forward.

"Trevor!" McGonagall stares down at him while Lellian raises a brow at him. "Sorry." Neville says as he backs away from her and into the line again.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." And with that, McGonagall left them.

A slicked back, blonde haired, evil looking boy speaks up just as things fall into a quiet chatter. "It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts with a Black." Students whispered Harry's name but said nothing of Lellian's as they turned to face him. _Trust a pure blooded brat to know of me. _Lellian thought with a scowl. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle." He nods to two other boys behind him. "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." _Malfoy? So I was right in assuming him a pure blood. And a brat at that._ Ron snickered at his name. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." Lellian glared at him and pushed Ron behind her a little bit as Draco turned his gaze on her and Harry. "I never knew the Black family had a little kid running about. You can't be **HER** kid. Or **HIS**. So it's quite a mystery as to who you are isn't it?"

"Go bark up a tree, Draco." Lellian grumbled as she folded her arms over her chest. He only sneered at her and turned his attention to Harry.

"We'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort like Black. I can help you there." He extended his hand towards Harry, and Lellian glanced to him as Harry glared back at him.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks."

"And you are definitely the wrong sort." Lellian said as Draco glares. Before he could retort, however, McGonagall had returned and smacks him on the shoulder with a paper. He retreated with one last glare at them.

"We're ready for you now." McGonagall led them through two large doors and into the Great Hall, where there are four long tables with many kids, as well as floating candles. The roof appears to be the sky. Somewhere from behind her place in line, she could hear Hermione saying, "It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

"Alright, will you wait along here, please?" The line came to a halt before her. Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." Attention was directed to an old man who stood up from the main table. Lellian recognized him from the card on the train. This was Dumbledore. She was sure of it.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch," He signals to a ragged old man with a cat who had red eyes, "has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." With that he sat down and a stool was placed before the lined up students with a ragged looking hat sitting on it. Lellian looked to Ron and Harry confused.

"What is with the hat?" She asked in a whispered voice. Harry shrugged his shoulders as well.

"It's the Sorting Hat."

"Sorting Hat?" Ron nods at her.

"It looks into our heads to see which of the deeming qualities we have for the four Houses then places us there." He explained briefly before the two were silenced by the hat suddenly beginning to speak! Er, sing!

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

_Well that explained a lot._ Everyone clapped. Lellian thought hard about which of these qualities she had. "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." McGonagall then picked up a scroll and unrolled it before using her other hand to grab the top of the hat. "Hermione Granger." Lellian looked behind her and moved as Hermione came forward.

"Oh, no. Okay, relax." Hermione whisper to herself.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." Harry and Lellian nod in agreement as McGonagall set the hat on Hermione's head.

"Ah, right then...hmm...right. Okay. Gryffindor!" A roar of cheers erupted from one of the tables as Hermione jumps off with a smile and another name is called.

"Draco Malfoy." Lellian scowled as Draco saunters up proudly. The tattered hat nearly freaks before touching down on Draco's head.

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

"There isn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin." Lellian bit her bottom lip as she thought of Regulus. Someone who had died long ago before she was born but was Sirius's brother. He was a Slytherin and had become a Death Eater for Voldemort. _Yet even then he had gone against the dark lord._ She reminded herself.

"Susan Bones." A small, redhead goes up as Harry and Lellian look around them. Harry nudges her as he spots a black haired, pale teacher. Blinking, Lellian turned and faced this teacher.

"He's staring at you." She whispered softly as he suddenly hissed and placed a hand on his forehead over his scar. Drawing Lellian's attention to him with Ron.

"Ahh!"

"Harry, what is it?"

"Nothing. It's nothing, I'm fine." She looked at him and gave him a look that said she wasn't buying it.

"Let's see...I know. Hufflepuff!" Susan Bones jumped off the stool with a smile and made her way to the table with the loudest cheers.

"Ronald Weasley." Ron gulps and walks up. He sits down and the hat is put on.

"Ah! Another Weasley. I know just where to put you. Gryffindor!" Cheering came from the Gryffindor table and Lellian smiled as he walked over to his brothers.

"Lellian Black." She froze and felt Harry push her forward a bit. She stole a quick glance to Dumbledore and Hagrid and saw them sit up a bit at her name being called. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the stool and sat down. She gasped as the hat was placed on her head. "Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see thirst to get what you want through any means not a bad mind either. There's talent in this one, oh yes." The poor girl looked frightened as she tried to look up at the hat upon her head as it spoke. "But where to put you."

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin. Anywhere but Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin? They could help you, you know. They're as cunning as you." Lellian shook her head a little bit. "No? Very well then! Better be…**GRYFFINDOR!**" She visibly relaxed and smiled as she got up and darted for the cheering table.

"Harry Potter." Everything goes silent as Harry walk up and sits down. The hat is placed upon his head. "Aah. Another one. Hmm, yes, difficult, very difficult just like her. Plenty of courage in you as well I see. Both of you have not a bad mind, either. There's talent for you both, oh yes, but you have thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?"

"Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." Harry whispered over and over.

"Not Slytherin, eh? You too? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! There's no doubt about that! No?"

"Not Slytherin...anything but Slytherin." He whispered again.

"Well, if you're sure, then it would be wise to place the two of you together. **GRYFFINDOR!**" Harry sighed in relief and smiled. There is an immense cheering as he left to the Gryffindor table. When he gets there, Fred and George start cheering.

"We got Potter! We got Potter!" Lellian stood up with them, laughing, and was doing a little dance. Harry laughed and sat down beside her.


	11. Feasts, Ghosts, Towers! Oh, My!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Feasts, Ghosts, Towers, Oh My!

Once all the students had been sorted into houses, friends were quickly made and already everyone was laughing with each other over something or another. Lellian had found herself talking with Harry, Ron, and Hermione best she could. "Your attention, please." McGonagall's voice rang as she tapped the side of a glass goblet slightly. The students watched as Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Let the feast begin." Food magically appears on all the tables, and the hall is filled with awe and chatter. Lellian stared wide eyed at the food set out before them.

"Wow." She heard Harry breath as Ron stuffs his face. Lellian laughed and began to eat as well. Seamus Finnigan, a tiny boy, speaks up from a few people down, yet loud enough to hear. Her attention was diverted to him.

"I'm half and half. Dad's a Muggle. Mum's a Witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." Neville and Lellian laugh. Harry, who is sitting next to Percy at this point, leans over to whisper something to Percy after motioning to Lellian to come and have a listen.

"Say, Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" Percy and Lellian followed Harry's gaze to the teacher from earlier.

"Oh, that's Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house."

"What's he teach?" She asked.

"Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrells job for years." The duo nod their head a bit and look to each other for a moment before they turn to face the youngest Weasley. Ron, having just finished a chicken wing, reaches into the bowl for more, as a ghostly head, pops out. Making Lellian jump as Ron let out a startled yell.

"Ahh!" The ghost turned his head to face Ron and Lellian.

"Hello! How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor." Numerous ghosts come pouring from the walls, sailing along then.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo!" Lellian turned in her seat to see the ghost over at Hufflepuff table.

"Look, its the Bloody Baron!" She looked to the voice of the girl that had called out and saw that she was referring to the pirate looking ghost.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy's voice made Lellian's attention return to their table.

"Dismal. Once again, my request to join the headless hunt has been denied." The ghost from our table turned to leave but Ron made him stop.

"Hey, I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas if you don't mind."

"Nearly headless?" Lellian questioned.

"How can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked.

"Like this." Sir Nicholas grabbed his head and pulls it to the side. His head was hanging on just by a thread.

"Ahh!"

"Eugh."

"I'm going to be sick." Lellian said, covering her mouth and closing her eyes tightly.

* * *

After dinner, Dumbledore had silenced the crowd again. The students had heard him say something about singing the school song that went along to the first tune the students thought of individually. They watched him unroll an enchanted ribbon and sent it across the head tables. The words to the song showing up so they could all sing along.

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

After the song, the Houses were given their dismissal with their Prefects being told to bring the new students to their Houses. Percy was leading the first years of Gryffindor to the staircases that would bring them to Gryffindor Tower. "Gryffindors, follow me please. Keep up. Thank you."

"Ravenclaw, follow me. This way."

"This is the most direct path to the dormitories. Oh, and keep an eye on the staircases...they like to change." Lellian leaned over the railing slightly and glanced up. Many staircases were above them. Some were moving and trading places with other staircases. Their positions seemed to constantly change, and lead to other places or floors in the school. "Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on." They began to follow after Percy, trying to not let their excited fascination with it all, slow them down. Or make him anymore grumpier than he already sounded.

"Seamus, that picture's moving!" Neville cried as Lellian looked to the picture then nudged Ron and pointed one out to him.

"Look at that one, Harry!"

"I think she fancies you." Harry said in return and Lellian just laughed.

"Oh, look! Look! Who's that girl?" Someone from behind us cried out.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." A man from a painting said as we walked by. Lellian looked at him surprised.

"Who's that?" Someone asked. That's what she wanted to know!

* * *

Before long, they had come up to a large painting of a large woman in a pink dress. Lellian had gotten use to the paintings moving and speaking. So when the Fat Lady diverted her attention to the first years, she wasn't surprised in the least bit. "Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis." The woman nods and the painting opens to reveal a gap in the wall. "Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on." They quickly followed in after Percy.

"Oh, wow." A girl breath out amazed. Percy stopped in the middle of the room they walk into upon entering the tower. There was a fireplace. Banners of Gryffindor house color hung on the wall. A table with a few chairs sat to one side. A couch and a chair sat near the fireplace, and there was a table with two chairs to one side of the room. All in all, it looked comfy and welcoming. "Gather 'round here. Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys' dormitories, upstairs and down to your left. Girls, the same on your right. You'll find that your belongings have already been brought up." After that, the first years were given something akin to free range. A chance to look around the tower, as it were. Some of them used this chance to get out of uniform and settle in the Common Room to make friends and talk or write their first letters to home. Others simply went to bed. A few of the older students were still awake and chatting in the Common Room when Lellian went up to the girls dormitory for the night.

By midnight, Lellian was changed into a spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of shorts. She sat over at the window with a candle lit as her only light as the other girls were asleep. Hearing a soft hoot, she turned her head to her owl and smiled at him. Regulus. This is what she named her owl after much given thought. She petted him softly then tilted her head back with a content sigh as she looked back out the window. It was already starting to feel like home.


	12. Transfiguration and Potions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Transfiguration and Potions

The next morning, Lellian was amazed at how well rested she had felt! She probably could have slept longer if Hermione had not gotten her up. Lellian could vaguely remember that she had groaned and threw a pillow at Hermione, but the girl threw it back and when it hit Lellian's head, she had yelped. Before either of them knew it, they were both laughing. Hermione wasn't so bad after all. Not really. She could be just as unwound as any other girl when she wanted to. Hermione was quickly becoming one of her best friends and the two had only known each other for a day. After they were dressed, Hermione had helped Lellian get her hair braided before walking with her to breakfast. "Where are they?!" She asked almost worried as she kept looking to the doors of the Great Hall, expecting Harry and Ron to come bursting through at any moment.

"Sleeping, still, according to Neville." Lellian told her with a shrug. When breakfast had finished, the duo reluctantly went to class without the boys. Harry and Ron would just have to find their own way.

Minutes into Transfiguration, the doors suddenly bursts open and Lellian's head snapped up to look who it was. There stood Harry and Ron look rather breathless. Hermione and Lellian looked at each other and shook their heads before returning to their assignment. "Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Lellian glanced up to look at the cat that was perched upon the desk at the front of the class. The cat in question was actually Professor McGonagall, who jump off the desk and startle the two boys as she 'shifted' to normal before them. "That was bloody brilliant." Lellian had to duck her head back down to her work to hide the spreading smile and the urge to laugh. Compliments weren't gonna get them out of this one.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time."

"We got lost." Harry sounding rather terrified at the idea of being turned into something. That's what you get for sleeping in, Lellian thought as she dipped her quill into her inkwell.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Lellian eyed the empty space next to her and grabbed Harry's robe as he came by. Motioning for him to sit beside her as Ron went to sit beside Hermione who quickly informed him of what he had missed.

"Next time, when one of the boys tries to get you guys up, get up." Lellian said with a small giggle and pushed her open book to sit between them. Her quill feather pointed to what they were working on. Harry smiled sheepishly and got to work beside her.

"Thanks Lellian."

"Anytime."

* * *

After Transfiguration, Gryffindor had Potions with Slytherin. Not the most enjoyable class or group of people, but what choice did they have? The first years were waiting on Professor Snape to come and while they waited, everyone chatted. Well, everyone but Lellian. She was too busy looking around at everything. She was startled when Snape suddenly came into the classroom. The doors to the room slammed open and shut. Making the class go silent. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few." He looked at Draco and Lellian watched as he gave a smug smile. "Who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Snape's gaze shifts to Harry, who sits between Lellian and Hermione, writing this down in his view, and was not paying attention. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention." Hermione and Lellian nudge Harry in the ribs from both sides. He hisses and looks at them accusingly before Lellian jerked her head to Snape. He looks up and sees Snape staring at him. "Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" Hermione's hand skyrockets as Harry shrugs. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?" Again Hermione's hand shoots up again.

"I don't know, sir."

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"

"I don't know, sir." Lellian look at Hermione. Why wouldn't he let her answer instead of questioning Harry?

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" Lellian turned her gaze from Hermione and looked at the Professor with a glare.

"Clearly Hermione knows the answer. Seems a pity to not ask her." She said as she folded her arms on the desk. Snape turned and looked at her as some of the others laughed.

"Silence." The class fell silent as he came over to them and sat down in front of her and Harry. "Put your hand down you silly girl." He snapped as Hermione slowly lowered her hand and hesitantly watched him look at the duo. "For your information, Asphodel and Wormwood making a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Dead. A Bezora is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfbane it is the same plant and also goes by the name of Acolyte." He seemed to look around the room for a moment. Expecting people to be writing down what he was saying. "Well, why aren't you all writing this down?!" Furiously, he rose from his seat before us and returned to the head of the class and began to write something. "Gryffindor, note that five points will be taken from your house for your classmates cheek." Lellian's quill did not move as she glared at Snape with Harry. Neither one liked him. Not at all. But there was something in his eyes when he looked at Lellian. Something that bugged her a little, because it was so unexpected and it was like whatever she saw magnified when he looked to Harry as well. If she had to describe what she saw, it would have been something like shock or longing. She couldn't place it.


	13. Can Water Turn to Rum?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Can Water Turn to Rum?

Around midday, students were gathered in the Great Hall. Working on homework and having lunch. Seamus was trying a spell on a cup. "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum." He would look into the cup and Lellian had to keep from laughing at his disappointment. "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum-"

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked Lellian.

"Turn it into rum. He actually managed a weak tea yesterday in the common room, before-" Before she could even finish, they hear this loud **ZAPOOF!** Harry jumped in his seat before the two looked over. The cup has exploded. There is laughter amongst the students at the Gryffindor table when a flock of owls start coming into the hall from the rafters above.

"Ah. Mail's here!" Ron says happily. The owls soar by, dropping parcels to students. Regulus comes to Lellian and lands on the table near her after dropping a letter and a parcel in front of her. She glances over to Harry then and suddenly frowns as she notices he's the only one who hasn't gotten anything.

"Can I borrow this?" He asked Ron, motioning to the newspaper. Ron just nods. "Thanks." Across from Ron, Neville is unwrapping a gift. When he pulls it out, he sees it is a clear ball with gold around it.

"Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall!' Seamus said. Drawing the attention of those close enough to hear.

"I've read about those. When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something." Hermione said.

"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten."

"I'm sure it'll come to you." Lellian tells him with a smile.

"Hey, Lellian, somebody broke into Gringotts." She blinks and moves closer to read the paper with Harry.

"That's impossible."

"Listen, _'Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day.'_ That's odd."

"That's the vault we went to with Hagrid." Lellian said as she turned her head and looked at Harry. Both of them knew something wasn't right now. Question was, what was it?


	14. Time to Fly!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Time to Fly!

It was time to fly a broom! Outside on the lawns, Gryffindors, and sadly Slytherins, were lined up in two rows with brooms by their sides. Madam Hooch comes down the line. Madam Hooch has short hair and hawk yellow eyes. She was intimidating. "Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." Came the student's echo.

"Good afternoon, Amanda, good afternoon." She turns her attention to the class. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick." Harry and Lellian, and several others, bravely step up to the left side of the brooms. Some others linger nervously. "Come on now, hurry up." Once they have all stepped up, she looks them over. "Right. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!"

"Up!" Lellian's and Harry's broom fly into their hands on the first try.

"Whoa." Harry breathed amazed.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Lellian whispered with a smile. Hermione was staring as the class continues.

"Up!" Draco gave a smug grin as his broom came right up for him too.

"With feeling!" Hooch instructed trying to help the others.

"Up. Up. Up. Up!" Nothing was happening for Hermione.

"Up!" Ron's broom flies up and conks him on the nose. "Ow!" Lellian covered her mouth and laughed with Harry. "Shut up." They only laughed harder.

The students had their brooms in hand now and were standing, awaiting Madam Hooch's next instructions. "Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end." Lellian shared a brief glance with Harry before mounting the broom with him copying her. "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle!" She blew it and Neville immediately lifts off. Looking quite frightened.

"Oh!"

"Mr. Longbottom."

"Neville, what are you doing?" Lellian called after him.

"Neville! Neville!'" Some of the students called.

"We're not supposed to take off, yet." Said one of the other boys from Gryffindor.

"M-M-Mr. Longbottom!" Neville's broom started to soar away with him. "Mr. Longbottom!"

"AHH!"

"Mr. Longbottom!"

"Neville!"

"Down! Down! Ahhhh!"

"Neville!" Harry and Lellian called again.

"Help!"

"Come back down this instant!" Madam hooch yelled to him.

"AHH!" He soars through the sky and hits a wall. Conking along it and then swooping off. He begins to zoom back towards the group of students. Madam Hooch holds out her wand to stop him.

"Help!"

"Mr. Longbottom!" When Neville approaches, students scatter and Madam Hooch dives out of the way. Neville goes through the scatter and up a tower.

"Ahhhh! Whoa! Ahhh!" He zooms past a statue of a man with a sharp spear. Whether for good or worse, his cloak catches on it and he is flipped off the broom and hangs there. "Oh. Ah! Help!" He wavers, and Lellian gasps as the cloak rips. He falls, catches on a torch, but then slips out of his cloak and falls to the ground. "Ahh!'

"Everyone out of the way!" We scatter as Madam Hooch comes running through the group. "Come on, get up."

"Is he alright?" Lellian asked softly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow."

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist. Tch, tch, tch. Good boy, come on now, up you get." Hooch begins to lead Neville away with her but casts us a quick glance. "Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch." With that, she and Neville leave from sight to go to the hospital wing.


	15. Youngest Seeker in History

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Youngest Seeker in History!

Harry placed a hand on Lellian's shoulder to still her as she moved about pacing. "He's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" She counters.

"I don't. But we can hope." He said as we then glared at Draco who snickered as he picked up something.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse." He laughed. Lellian had started to stalk towards him, but Harry held her back and pushed her gently towards Hermione.

"Give it here, Malfoy."

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Harry glared as Draco got on his broom and soared around the group of students, then through them as everyone moved out of his way. "How 'bout up on the roof?" Draco soared off and hovered high in the sky. "What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?" That was it. Harry had, had enough of being picked on. Grabbing his broom, he ran to get on it, but got stopped by Hermione and Lellian.

"Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly." Harry knew he should have listened to Hermione, but he didn't.

"What an idiot." He briefly heard Lellian muttered as he took off and hovered in the air across from Draco.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so?' Harry made a dash for him, but Draco twirled around his broom and dodged. "Have it your way, then!" Draco threw the Remembrall and Harry zoomed after it. Speeding towards the tower. Just as he thought it was about to hit a window, he caught it! Everyone cheered and ran to see as Harry rejoined them on the ground.

"You did it, Harry!" Lellian said as she hugged him once he had landed.

"Good job, Harry!"

"Oh, that was wicked, Harry." Everyone thought Harry was in the clear.

"Harry Potter?" Till McGonagall showed up and everyone went quiet. "Follow me." Sullenly, Harry follows her. Leaving Draco and his goons laughing behind him.

He followed behind McGonagall in silence as they walked down the hall towards an unfamiliar classroom. When they got closer, Harry could hear the familiar voice of Professor Quirrell. "An iguana s-such as this is-"

"You wait here." Harry nods to McGonagall.

"An essential ingredient."

"Excuse me, excuse me, Professor Quirrell. Could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

"Oh. Y-yes, of course."

"And the vampire b-bat-" McGonagall came out with a boy who was in Gryffindor. Harry didn't know him but he had seen him talking with Fred and George in the Common Room.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker!"

* * *

Ron and Lellian met up with Harry later that day. He was really excited as they walked through the crowded talking. The trio passed by Sir Nicholas and a lady ghost in the halls. "Have you heard? Harry Potter's the new Gryffindor Seeker. I always knew he would do well." The trio looked at Nick and the other ghost then back to Harry.

"Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in-"

"A century, according to McGonagall."

"That's great, Harry!" Lellian said as Fred and George approached and walked along with them.

"Hey, well done, Harry! Wood's just told us!"

"Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters." Ron said with a slight roll of his eyes.

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch." George said as Lellian folded her arms over her chest.

"Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally." Fred said as they break off from the trio as they walk across a courtyard. Lellian rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"But they'll turn up in a month or two!" George called.

"Real helpful, guys!" She called back with a slight laugh and looked back at Harry and Ron.

"Oh, go on, Harry. Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!" Ron encouraged as they passed by Hermione and a few others. Lellian gave her a small smile and a wave, but she jumped up from her work and joined them.

"Hey." She smiled at Lellian and the four continued to walk on.

"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood." They stopped and looked at Hermione oddly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione led the trio to the trophy case and points at a plaque of Quidditch players. Harry and Lellian to the one that was for the Seeker.

**Seeker**

**James Potter**

**1970**

"Whoa. Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too."

"I-I didn't know." Harry said, sounding just as stunned as Lellian felt. _Me neither._


	16. The Forbidden Floor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

The Forbidden Floor

That evening, it was time for dinner in the Great Hall. The four sat together and ate their food with comfortable silence and the occasional chatter that came from Harry being praised on making Seeker. When they excused themselves after dinner, the four were walking up a staircase as a railing pulls in. Hermione and Lellian look, but continue walking. "I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do."

"Who doesn't?" Harry asked. Lellian shrugged her shoulders as an answer. The staircase shudders beneath them and begins to move. The four grab onto the railings.

"Ahh!" Lellian yelped startled as Hermione gasped.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"The staircases change, remember?" The staircase stops in a new place. Slowly, the four let go of the railing and Harry taps Ron.

"Let's go this way."

"Before the staircase move again." Ron agreed. Opening the first door they see, the first years walk into a spooky, dark room.

"Does anyone feel like...we shouldn't be here?"

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden." Lellian said as she looked at Hermione and the others nervously. Suddenly, a flame lights on a tall stone support. At that moment, Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, comes running in and meows at them. Making them jump.

"Let's go." Mrs. Norris meows again.

"It's Filch's cat!" Lellian said in alarm.

"Run!" Flames are lit as they ran down the corridor. They get to the end of the corridor, where there sits a door. Harry grabs the handle, but finds it's locked. "It's locked!"

"That's it, we're done for!" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron.

"Oh, move over!" Lellian blinked surprised as Hermione pushes through and pulls out her wand. "Alohomora." CLICK! Hermione opens the door. "Get in." No one needed to be told twice. They bustle in and close the door behind them. Breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Alohomora?" Ron questioned.

"Standard book of spells, Chapter 7." Lellian answered for her.

"Anyone here, my sweet?" the four held their breaths as they heard Filch and his cat. "Come on." His footsteps left the third floor and they breathed in relief.

"Filch is gone."

"Probably thinks this door's locked." Ron said as Harry and Lellian looked around but paused in fear and surprise at what we found.

"It was locked."

"And for good reason." Harry and Lellian said together. Ron and Hermione turn to stand with them. Standing before them, was a massively huge, three headed dog, that was sleeping in front of them. Their luck ran short as the dog began to wake. It growled, yawns, and growls more before noticing the four first years. "AHHHHHHH!" Came their screams as they bolted from the room. They turn quickly to shut the door, but it's a battle against the dog to get it closed. Even then it was a few seconds of them lingering to make sure it was shut before all four of them bolted from the third floor all together.

* * *

Lellian couldn't have been more happy to be back in the Gryffindor Common Room. The four were breathless from their running. "What do they think they're doing?! Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school."

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" Ron and Hermione bickered as Harry and Lellian begin to climb the stairs to the dormitories.

"It was standing on a trapdoor. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something."

"Guarding something?"

"That's right. Now, if you three don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed...or worse, expelled!" Hermione turns and leaves. Shutting the door to girls dormitory behind her.

"She needs to sort out her priorities!" Harry nods in agreement as Lellian shook her head.

"Night guys." She said before following after Hermione.

"Night, Lellian." Both boys said just before she closed the door to the girls dormitory.


	17. Charm Explosion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Charm Explosion

October was here and soon it would be Halloween. Already a month and a half had gone by and Lellian couldn't believe how much had changed for her. Woods had been training Harry as a Seeker early every morning and the first game of the season was right around the corner. Currently sitting in Professor Flitwick's class, Lellian was seated near Harry and Seamus, who had Ron and Hermione in the row in front of them. Lellian's partner was Lavender Brown. An odd girl to say the least who had a crush on Ron. Lavender was a dirty blonde with curly hair and brown eyes. She was rather beautiful and Lellian felt a little jealous of her. "One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?" Flitwick asked. Hermione raises hers and Lellian had to resist rolling her eyes. "Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone." Everyone picked up their wands and practiced with him. "The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

"Wingardium Levio-saaa." Lellian shook her head amused at Draco's attempt as she looked to the other side of the room before looking around her. Everyone was practicing.

"Wingardrium Leviosar." She halted her practice to look at Ron as he whacks at the feather with his wand numerous times.

"What are you doing?" She hissed to the ginger in front of them.

"Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Leviosa, not Leviosar." Hermione corrected.

"You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on." Lellian and Harry watched as Hermione straightens up and swishes her wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The feather glows and lifts up. Lellian watched in amazement, as Ron puts his head on his books dejectedly.

"Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!" Lellian grinned at the brunette and gave her a thumbs up as Seamus begins swishing at his feather.

"Wingard Levosa. Wingard Levosa."

"Well done, dear." Flitwick congratulated Hermione just as Lellian yelped and hid behind Harry as a loud **BOOOM!** sounded in the room. Peeking out from behind Harry, she looked to see Seamus' feather had exploded. Flitwick gasps. "Whooaaa! Ooh."

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Lellian nodded her head and glanced to the obviously startled professor.

After class, Neville, Harry, Lellian, Ron, and Seamus were walking through a courtyard with other students all around. "It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

"Ron, I don't think that's very ni-" Lellian stopped and stumbled a bit as Hermione bustles past, sniffling. Bumping into Lellian's shoulder as she does.

"I think she heard you." Harry said. Lellian looked at him and shook her head.

"Ya think?" She asks sarcastically and chases after Hermione. "Hermione, wait!"


	18. Halloween Troll

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Halloween Troll

Night had fallen over Hogwarts. Dinner was being served in the Great Hall. It was Halloween and Lellian was scowling over her not being able to attend the feast in a costume. She had ranted about it the whole way to the Great Hall. She would have kept going if Harry hadn't placed his hand over her mouth and told her to breath. Everyone was eating candy after dinner, and Jack O'Lanterns kept the place lit. Various bits of chatter sounded around the room. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked as Lellian looked around. She knew where Hermione was but hadn't expected her to **STILL** be there.

"Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom." Neville answered before Lellian answered.

"She's been in there all afternoon." Her gaze shifts from looking around to purely glaring at Ron. And if looks could kill, hers would have done it. "Crying." Ron and Harry exchange glances. Suddenly, Professor Quirrell comes flying into the room, screaming. All sounds of talking and laughing come to a halt. Lellian's glare fades as all heads turn to face the terrified professor.

"**TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!"** He stops and the silence becomes thick with tension and fear. "Thought you ought to know." Quirrell fainted and a few more seconds of silence passed before screams erupted as they all got to their feet. Desperate to escape the Great Hall and seek refuge and safety within their common rooms.

"**SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE!"** Silence filled the room as everyone stopped in their tracks. "Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons." Several heads nodded as the Prefects called out to their houses.

"Hufflepuff, this way!"

"Stay together!" Snape looks about the chaos aghast, before he disappears through a doorway.

Percy was struggling a bit to lead the panicked students of his house down the hall for the stairs. "Gryffindors...keep up please. And stay alert!" He called over their panicked chatter.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry whispered to Ron and Lellian, who clung to his arm frightened. Not that he thought anything of it, of course. He understood that she was scared. He was to, if he had to be honest.

"Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes." Lellian gasps and suddenly pulls Harry and Ron aside. Out of view of Percy's ever watchful eye and the panic of their house.

"Lellian, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Hermione! She doesn't know!" She said worried. Their eyes widened and soon enough the three were running off down the corridors. "Follow me! I know the way!" The boys nod and follow her closely. They start running down a hall when Harry and Ron pull her to a stop. There is a grunting noise that draws their attention. Harry and Ron pulls Lellian with them into a doorway with them as a large, ugly troll thunks by into a room.

"He's going into the Girl's Bathroom!"

* * *

In the bathroom, Hermione emerges from a stall, wiping her eyes. She stops when she sees something. Upon looking up from the feet before her, she finds a troll is standing there. Hermione backs up slowly into the stall just as the troll raises its club and smashes the top part of the stalls. Frightened, Hermione screams and ducks to the ground with her arms over her head. Harry, Lellian, and Ron come bursting in at that moment. "Hermione, move!" Harry yelled to her as the troll smashes the remaining stalls.

"Help! Help!" The three start throwing wood pieces at the troll.

"Hey, pea brain!" Ron said, bravely as he could. Throwing a piece of wood that hits the troll on the head. Hermione, using this momentary distraction, escapes from the stalls to under a sink, but the troll sees her and goes to smash her. It cracks the sink and barely misses Hermione. Making the four cringe.

"Ahhh! Help!"

"Hang in there Hermione!" Lellian shouted reassuringly as Harry gets out his wand. He runs forward and grabs the troll's club. "Harry, what are you doing?!" Lellian cried scared as he is lifted up.

"Whooa! Whoa, whoa!"

"Harry!" He lands on the troll's head, and is hurled forward, then back. Sending his wand up the troll's nose. Lellian gagged and made a face.

"Ew." Ron said with a shudder. The troll snorts, and whips around even more. Angered by Harry's wand ending up his nose.

"Whoa, whoa whoa!" Reaching behind him, the troll gets Harry off its head and holds him by one leg, upside down. It gears up its club and swipes at Harry.

"Harry, do something!" He pulls himself up, then down. The troll swipes again.

"Do something!" He cries as the troll takes another swipe. Lellian and Ron looked at each other. Neither sure on what had to be done to bring down such a creature.

"What?" Ron asks as he looks back to Harry. The troll takes another swipe.

"Anything! Hurry up!" Ron and Lellian grab their wands. Under the sink, Hermione waves her hand.

"Swish and flick!" With a glance at each other, they look back to the troll and eye its club.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" They called together. With a flick of their wands, the club is lifted out of the troll's hand just as it prepared for another swipe and hovers above its head. The troll looks up, confused, just as the club comes crashing back down.

"Cool." Ron muttered with awe. It hits the troll's head and the troll wavers, then drops Harry, who crawls away, and comes crashing down, hard. Lellian flinched but couldn't help the grin that came across her lips.

"Well that's gonna leave him with a nasty headache." Hermione approaches the trio carefully.

"Is it...dead?" She asks fearful. Harry shook his head.

"I don't think so."

"Just knocked out." Lellian finished for him as she put her hands on her hips. Harry walks up to the troll and grabs his wand. Both he and Lellian make a face to see it covered in goo. "Ewwwww!"

"Troll bogies."

Suddenly, McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell come rushing in. The four turn as they all gasp. "Oh! Oh, my goodness!" Her eyes land on Harry, Ron, and Lellian. "E-Explain yourselves, the three of you!"

"Well, what it is-" They trio said. Stumbling over their words, not wanting to be in trouble.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." The teachers, plus Lellian, Harry, and Ron gape at her in disbelief.

"Ms. Granger?"

"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Lellian, and Ron hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead."

"Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do." Lellian looks at Snape's leg. Noticing the large cut on it as she spies the blood on his torn pant legs. Discreetly elbowing Harry, she motions with her eyes to the wound. Harry follows her gaze. Snape notices and covers it up, glaring at Harry and Lellian. It made Lellian want to glare back or at least stick her tongue out like a child and pout. "I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Ms. Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment." The trio open their mouths to argue against it. It wasn't fair. They had taken a troll for crying out loud **AND** save Hermione! And they're losing five points?! As for you two gentlemen-" He gaze turns sharply to Harry and Ron. "I just hope you realize how fortunate you are." Her eyes focus on the four of them now as she speaks. "Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." Snape and McGonagall make their exit. Leaving the four a little dumbfounded.

"Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up...heh." Nodding numbly at Quirrell, the four take their leave.

"Can we go back to the common room?" Lellian asked once they were out in the hall. The other three looked at her then smiled and laughed as they agreed. Lellian smiled and draped her arms over Harry and Hermione as she laughed with them. "Whaaaaaaaat? I only asked to go back to the common room."

"We know."

"That's what makes it funny."

"Yeah. We just faced a mountain troll and you wanna go back to the common room."

"I almost thought she would rather go sneak treats from the Great Hall." Hermione said as they laughed again.

"Don't tempt me!" Lellian whine playfully. This was the start of a very beautiful friendship. And the adventure was only beginning.


	19. First Game of the Season

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

First Game of the Season

The next morning, the four Gryffindors sat in the great hall eating their breakfast. Or at least three of them were. Harry was twirling his food on his fork. "Take a bit of toast, mate. Go on." Ron urged gently.

"Ron's right, Harry."

"You're gonna need your strength today," Lellian said with a soft smile. Harry looked up to his three friends with a near dull expression.

"I'm not hungry." Lellian frowned and opened her mouth to urge him to eat at least something. But her mouth closed and all emotion left her face as Snape appears at their table.

"Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you." Lellian's eyes traveled to his wounded leg. "Even if it is against Slytherin." With his bit said, Snape leaves them. Limping as he walks along.

"That explains the blood," Harry muttered as Lellian nodded and looked at him.

"Blood?" Hermione asked. Sounding as if she had missed something important. Lellian looked to her and nodded before looking to Ron as well.

"Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try and get past that three headed dog we saw." She said.

"But, he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping." Harry finished.

"But why would anyone go near that dog?" A shocked Hermione asked the two.

"The day Harry and I were at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret."

"So you're saying-"

"That's what the dog's guarding."

"That's what Snape wants." Lellian nods her head. The screech of an owl draws their attention to the sky to see Hedwig and Regulus carrying a very large and long parcel that they drop in front of Harry.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione asks.

"But I-I never get mail." Harry was stunned by this. His aunt and uncle would never send him anything and he didn't know anyone who would.

"Let's open it!" Ron and Lellian both said at the same time. Eagerly, the four tear into the packaging before settling back into their seats as Harry pulls the wrapping off.

"It's a broomstick!"

"Thats not just any broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!" Ron said excitedly.

"But who-?"

"McGonagall!" Lellian smiled as she nudged Harry. He follows her gaze to see Hedwig and Regulus perched at the head table. Professor McGonagall was stroking them their feathers softly. Seeing their gaze, the professor nods and smiles at them. The two smile back at her.

* * *

Loud cheering echos from the Quidditch stadium. Each house cheering for a team. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was today's match up. As the players enter the fields, roaring cheers come from the playing houses. "Go Harry!" Lellian screamed through cupped hands around her mouth.

"Go Gryffindor!" The players take their positions in the air in a circle. Harry weaves in. The highest amongst the team, since he was their Seeker. "The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game." Madam Hooch walked into the middle of the circle, ground wise, and looked up at the playing teams.

"Now, I want a nice clean game." Her stare turns to look pointedly at Slytherin. "From **ALL** of you." It was obvious that she was giving a warning, and should Slytherin cheat...well, it would be a pity to end up in their shoes. Madam Hooch kicks the trunk, and the bludgers zoom out.

"The bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch." Harry's eyes looks to the zooming golden ball. "Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the snitch ends the game." The snitch zooms around each Seeker's head, then disappears. Hooch grabs the Quaffle. "The Quaffle is released," Madam Hooch blows her whistle and throws the ball into the air. "And the game begins!"

Gryffindor takes possession of the ball and Chaser, Angelina Johnson, zooms past Slytherin towards their goal. The crowd held their breath as she throws the ball into one of the three rings. There is a ding from Lee and Gryffindor's house breaks into a scream of cheers. "Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" He presses a button and a '10' shows up beside a plaque with Gryffindors name.

"Yes!" Harry cheered. Clapping from his place in the air as a bludger zooms by him. "Whoa!" He quickly grabs his broom to keep his balance.

"Well done!" Hagrid cheered from where he stood with Ron, Hermione, and Lellian in the Gryffindor stands.

"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint."

Flint dodges Gryffindors left and right. He takes aim and throws for the Gryffindor hoops. Oliver Woods appears and whacks the ball away with his broom. He smirks at Flint, who only glares back at him. Johnson and Katie Bell pass the Quaffle back and forth as they strategize to score. Johnson takes it, throws, and once again scores! "Yay!"

"Woooooooo!"

"Go, go Gryffindor!"

"Yes!"

"Another ten points to Gryffindor!" Gryffindors cheer with excitement. Twenty points! Sadly, that's when Slytherin decide to get messy. They dodge, kick, and try to score. But once again, Oliver blocks.

"Give me that!" Flint growled, grabbing a beaters bat from one of Slytherin's beaters and whacks a bludger right at Oliver. It hits Oliver in the stomach and he falls to the ground.

"Oliver!"

"Cheater!"

"No fair!" Booed the angry Gryffindors from the stands. Harry glared down visibly upset as Slytherin laughs. The Slytherin members head off. One jumps over George, or was it Fred, and scores.

"Take that side!" Flint ordered smirking. Gryffindor was without a Keeper. This was going to be an easy win. They box Johnson in and send her into the capes covering one of the towers. The crowd boos as another one of their players is taken out. Slytherin scores once again and all Lellian can do is glare from her spot in the stands. Luckily, Harry sees the Snitch at that exact moment. He starts to head off after it, but his broom starts bucking and turning.

"Whoa! Whooa!"

"Harry!" Lellian gasps fearful as she tugs on Hagrid's coat and points him out to the gentle giant.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Taking the binoculars from Lellian, Hermione looks through them at Harry, then at Snape, who she sees is muttering something.

"It's Snape!" She gasps. "He's jinxing the broom!"

"Jinxing the broom?" Lellian asked surprised.

"What do we do?" Ron wondered as he looked to the girls.

"Leave it to me." She hands Lellian the binoculars and leaves.

In the meantime, Harry is knocked around around his broom. He clings tightly to keep from falling, but a sharp jerk from his broom loosens his hold just enough to make him fall. Leaving him dangling by one arm. "Harry!"

"Come on, Hermione!" Said girl was quickly hurrying up the tower where Snape sat. She appears underneath Snape and touches his cloak with her wand.

"Lacarnum Inflamarae." She whispers. Watching long enough to see a spark ignite on his cloak before quickly fleeing. The last she hears is, "Fire! You're on fire!"

With Snape stopped, the broom stops bucking, and Harry climbs back on. The Slytherin seeker has already taken off after the Snitch, but as soon as Harry was on his broom, he was close behind. "Yeah!" Lellian cheered as she jumped with joy.

"Go!" Ron cheered from beside.

"Go, go, go!" Harry rams the Slytherin Seeker, then is butted out. He returns quickly, smashing the Seeker again as the Snitch dives. The boys follow, but as they approach the ground quickly, the Slytherin Seeker backs out, and Harry pulls up his broom as he follows the Snitch. With his feet above the ground, Harry daringly stands up, and steps forward, trying to grab the ball. He goes too far, and topples off the broom with a yelp. Tumbling on the ground with several gasps. All eyes trained on him. He gets up and lurches just as Hermione comes out from around a tower. "Looks like he's gonna be sick!" Hagrid said with worry. Harry lurches again. Lellian crosses her fingers and bites her bottom lip. She was half expecting it to be bile that came forth from his mouth, but when she saw the Snitch fall out of his mouth and into his hands, she gasps. Everything seemed to go still and become silent.

"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!"

"Gryffindor wins!" Came Madam Hooch's call as she blew her whistle.

"**YAY!"**

"No!" Draco groaned.

"Yes!"

"Whoo-hoo!" Harry raises the Snitch into the air and the crowd, and his team, cheers.

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!"


	20. Christmas At Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Christmas At Hogwarts

The weather had turned cold and chilly as Winter reared its ugly head. Gryffindor house was still in a happy uproar over their victory in quidditch the previous day. On this particular day, Harry, Lellian, Hermione, and Ron were walking along a path with Hagrid, talking. "It was a curse, Hagrid! It had to be!" Lellian said as she folded her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Nonsense. Why would Snape put a curse on Harry's broom?"

"Who knows." Harry said same time as Lellian said, "Because he hates Harry!" The two looked at each other then shook their heads.

"Why was he trying to get past that 3 headed dog on Halloween?" Lellian voiced worried.

"Who told you 'bout Fluffy?" Hagrid asked. Eyeing the four carefully.

"Fluffy?"

"That thing has a name?"

"Well, of course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?" Harry and Lellian looked at him hopefully for answers.

"Shouldn't a said that. Don't ask any more questions, you four. That's top secret, that is."

"But Hagrid-"

"Whatever Fluffy's guarding-"

"Snape's trying to steal it!" Hermione and Ron stared at Lellian and Harry as they all but finished each other's sentence or spoke at the same time. The two shared a quick look with each other before looking up to Hagrid.

"Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher."

"Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a curse when I see one. I've read all about them. You have to keep eye contact. And Snape wasn't blinking." Hermione said. Interjecting her two cents before Harry or Lellian could speak.

"Exactly." Lellian said as she nodded her head in agreement. Hagrid sighed and their walking came to a halt as he turned on the four and looked down at them.

"Now, you listen to me. All four of you. You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel?" Harry asked.

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that. I should not have said that." Hagrid muttered as he walked away from the four trouble makers.

"Nicholas Flamel. Who's Nicholas Flamel?" He asked, turning to Hermione.

"I don't know." She said. Sounding a little stunned at her own lack of knowledge.

* * *

Christmas. After a month of secret research and school work, their Winter break was finally here. Inside the great hall, students were saying their farewells to friends before leaving to return home for their Winter holiday. The ghosts were singing, "Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, ring the Hogwarts bell. Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas…" Hermione approaches the empty tables, wheeling a cart behind her, as she goes over to Ron and Harry, who are playing chess, and Lellian, who sat writing a letter to home with Regulus nuzzling his head against her cheek affectionately.

"Knight to E-5." Harry says in thought. Eyes glued to the board as a piece moves across the board. Ron sits there thinking for a moment.

"Queen to E-5." A queen walks over to E-5 and clinks the knight away. Briefly startling Regulus with the noise and making Lellian look up long enough to shake her head and comfort her owl.

"That's totally barbaric!" Hermione gasped as she watched the chess pieces.

"That's wizard's chess. I see you've packed."

"See you haven't." Hermione snapped back at him with a slight glare.

"Change of plans. My parents decided to go to Romania to visit my brother, Charlie. He's studying dragons there!"

"And Le-"

"Felt bad leaving Harry here in Ron's company." She answered without looking up.

"Good. You can help Harry, then. He's going to go the library for information on Nicholas Flamel." Lellian only nods her head and continues writing.

"We've looked a hundred times!" Ron groaned.

"Not in the restricted section." The three pause their tasks and look at her with shock. "Happy Christmas." The three manage a stuttered goodbye to her before looking to each other. The shock slowly wearing off.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her." Ron said as Harry nods.

"Ya think?" Lellian mutters before looking down at her letter while the two boys glared at her a little.

* * *

The next morning, the first Gryffindor to wake was Ron. He could see his brothers still asleep in their beds and Harry was as well. Hedwig was perched not too far from Harry's bed. Grinning, he quietly got out of bed and made his way downstairs where he found Lellian asleep in the common room. She laid curled up on the couch under the blanket from her dorm with the fire roaring for warmth. Regulus had remained perched on the back of the couch the entire time she slept. But upon noticing Ron's presence, the owl lets out a screech. Ron froze and looked to the couch. Watching as Lellian stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched herself out before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Good morning, Lellian." Jumping, she turns her head to look over her shoulder and smiles as she sees its only Ron.

"Good morning, Ron. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Lellian." Ron smiled and walked over to Lellian before nodding his head towards the tree. Curiously, she followed his nod and gasped. Shooting up from the couch, and successfully startling Regulus, Lellian looked at Ron and matched his grin before running over to the bottom of the stairs with him.

"Harry, wake up!" She yelled as loud as she could.

"Come on Harry, wake up!"

"Get up, boys!" Lellian yelled with a giggle, pulling Ron with her towards the tree. Harry, having heard their yells, gets up and runs to a balcony overlooking the common room, where he sees Ron and Lellian standing next to the tree. He watches as they put on sweaters. Ron is wearing a burgundy coloured sweater with an R on it and Lellian's sweater was pink with an L on it.

"Ron? Lellian?" The pair turn and look at him as Lellian holds out a box for him.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Lellian said cheerfully.

"Happy Christmas, Lellian. What are you wearing?" He asks. Eyeing their sweaters.

"Oh, Mum made it for me."

"Looks like Mrs. Weasley made you one too!"

"She always makes one for us." Ron said as he looked to the excited Lellian.

"I've got presents?" Ron and Lellian noted the way he said it. Exchanging looks, they simply smile and look to him.

"Yeah!"

"Oh!" Harry's eyes lit up as he runs down the stairs in excitement.

"There they are." Ron said. Motioning with a wave as Lellian hands him the present she held in her hands. Ron sits on a couch arm and eats jelly beans as Harry opens the present from Lellian. He tries to not listen in on their conversation, but he does smile as Harry hugs Lellian. It appears Lellian had made him a sweater of Gryffindor colours with the letter H on it. Setting it aside, he picks up a silver wrapped package. Harry takes out the card and sees that it's not just for him.

"Hey, Lellian." She perked her head up from the gift she had been opening. "Come here. It's for you too."

"What is it?" She asked as she walked over to him.

_"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well."_ Harry looks at Lellian. "Why is addressed to you as well?"

"I-I...I don't know."

"What is it?" Ron asks. Distracting them from the important question. Lellian breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Harry opened it.

"Some kind of...cloak."

"Well, let's see then. Put it on." Harry puts the cloak on, and all of him disappears except for his head. Lellian gasped surprised. "Whoa!"

"My body's gone!"

"I know what that is!" Harry looked to Lellian. "That's an invisibility cloak!"

"I'm invisible?" Ron and Lellian nodded as Ron gets up and comes over to them.

"They're really rare. I wonder who gave it to you."

"There was no name." Harry said as Lellian picked up the card and turned it over to look at the message again.

"It just said, _'Use it well.'_"


	21. Mirror of Erised

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

The Mirror of Erised - Lellian's Point of View

This had been the best Christmas I had ever had. Granted I missed having Remus here, but having the Weasley's and Harry more than made up for it, and I loved all my presents. Even the homemade goodies from Mrs. Weasley. It was nice to taste a mother's cooking of sweets and snack food. When night fell, I stayed down in the common room much like the night before. As I waited for the others to fall asleep, I read the book I had been sent from Remus. I don't know how long I had sat there reading before I decided enough time had passed. Quietly closing my book, I got up from the couch and went up the stairs till I reached the boys dormitory. I was really nervous about sneaking in to take the cloak from Harry, but I had a feeling that it wasn't Remus who had left us the cloak and the letter with it. It had to be Dumbledore. Only he would do something like that...but why? Does he know what we've been trying to do? I wondered to myself as I silently slipped into the room. Hedwig perked up at my presence but didn't make a sound. She was a smart bird and was too accustomed to my presence to know I wasn't a threat. "Hey, girl." I whispered as I leaned in towards her and nuzzled softly. Her feathers puffed up and I had to hold back a giggle. That meant she liked it. Dropping to hands and knees beside Harry's bed, I looked around the for the cloak. "Ah-ha!" I whispered to myself as I reached under and pulled it out. Holding it close to my chest, I got up to my feet and looked at the sleeping boys in the dorm before quickly hurrying out. The last thing I wanted was to be caught by Harry. Or worse. Percy.

With the cloak making me invisible, I was only armed with just a lantern. My hand holding the lit lantern was exposed, but nothing else. I walked through the dark library till I reached the Restricted Section. Looking down the aisle at all the books, I shiver before taking a breath. Carefully setting the lantern down, I remove the cloak and quickly brush my hair from my face. "Okay." I breathed out as I picked up the lantern, laid the cloak at a table, and began to look at the books. Eyes scanning the book titles as I passed them. "Famous fire eaters...15th Century Fiends…" I shook my head. Nope. He wouldn't be there. "Flamel...Nicholas Flamel...where are you?" I asked myself as I came across a book that had chains on it. Curious, I picked up the book as I set the lantern down. As I opened it, a man's face appeared in the pages and promptly began to scream.

** "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Flinching at the scream, I slam the book shut and quickly put it back.

"Who's there?!" I gasped softly at Filch's voice.

"Oh, no!" I quickly whip around and grab the cloak. However, my quick action knocks over the lantern and causes it to fall. The glass shatters and the candle goes out. So much for keeping quiet! I thought to myself in a panic.

"I know you're in there. You can't hide." Looking back towards Filch's direction, I put on the cloak just before Filch appears before me. Shaking ever so slightly from nerves, I quietly creep around Filch. "Who is it? Show yourself!" Gulping, I run from the room, breathing heavily. Sadly I run right into the hall, where Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, is. She meows at me and begins to follow me.

"No...Shoo, you bloody cat!" I whisper aggressively as I turn and run around a corner, just as Snape and Quirrell appear. Talk about bad luck! Quickly coming to a halt, I watch as Snape pushes Quirrell into the wall.

"Severus...I-I thought-"

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell."

"W-what do you m-mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean." I freeze as Snape seems to senses something. Or rather someone, being me. My breathing comes to a halt as Snape reaches out to grab something, or more interesting my cloak, but doesn't. He whips his finger back in front of Quirrell's face. "We'll have another chat soon...when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie." My hand comes up to cover my mouth and nose as I let myself breathe again. And just when I thought it wouldn't get anymore nerve wrecking, Filch appears, carrying the broken lantern.

"Oh, Professors. I found this, in the Restricted Section. It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed." They all dart off to find me but I've already turned to run. By luck I find an empty looking classroom with the words 'Erised' above the door. It was still a place to hide. The door opens and closes behind me. Safe for the time being, I take the cloak off and breath shakily.

"That was close." I tell myself as I focus on calming down while looking around the room. I notice that on the other side of the room, there is a vast, empty space that has a large mirror in the center. "How interesting." As I walk over to the mirror, I notice two figures begin to appear in as I come closer. I don't recognize them at first, but as I step close to the mirror, my eyes widen. "Mummy?" My voice cracks a bit as I resort to sounding like a little kid. The woman, whom I notice I share the same hair color and skin tone with, nods and smiles. I can practically feel my heart breaking as I smile sadly back at her and look over to the man who resembles Harry except his eyes. He has mum's eyes and I appear to have dad's. "Daddy?" He nods and smiles. I take in a sharp and shaky breath as I reach out to touch them with a shaky hand, but only end up touching the mirror. My smile falls as I frown. My mother frowns sadly for me and puts her hand on his shoulder. I'm startled to actually feel the weight of her hand there. Reaching up to my shoulder, trying to desperately to feel her own hand come into contact with mine, I settle for the fact that she smiles at me as my reflection meets her hand. I know then that she can feel me. I can no longer keep it in. I collapsed to my knees sobbing loudly. My whole body shaking. And the tears only come harder as I feel the weight of my mother's arms wrap around me. "I miss you." I sob and wrap my arms around myself. Wanting so badly to feel the contact of skin meeting skin or clothes. I want to hear her voice tell me it's gonna be okay.

I wanted my parents more than ever in that moment.

* * *

**[Normal Point of View] **

After spending nearly an hour of crying and talking to her parents, though to anyone who could have been watching it would have seemed as if she was speaking to thin air, Lellian tells them she is going to get Harry and Ron and that she promises to return quickly. Her parents gave her a smile and Lellian nearly started crying again as she felt the effect of her mother's kiss to her forehead and her hands on her cheeks.

Without warning, the door to the boy's room bursts open as Lellian comes running. Throwing off the cloak and dropping it to the floor as she runs over to Harry. "Harry! Ron! You've really got to see this!" Lellian all but yelled as she ran to each of them and shook their shoulders. Hedwig, who had screeched startled by the bang from the door getting thrown open, had woken Harry enough to register her shake. "Ron! Ron! You've got to see this!" She said quickly as she pulls back his covers. Instantly waking Ron up. Though in the back of her mind, she was sure she had also woken the other Weasley boys up, but she hadn't noticed or cared if she did. "Ron, Ron, come on. Get out of bed!"

"Why?" He asks drowsily.

"Lellian what is going on?" Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses.

"There's something you've got to see. Both of you! Now, come on!" She grabs their hands and scoops up the cloak. Throwing it over the three of them of them as they leave the tower.

It was slow going back to the room with the mirror. And more than once, Lellian had to shush them from making any sort of noise. When she found the room, she waited till they had closed the door to drop the cloak from over them and runs back to the mirror with the biggest smile they had seen. "Come on. Come. Come look, it's my parents!" She said practically jumping with joy. Not even noticing Harry staring in shock, knowing that somehow the two were seeing the same thing. And more importantly, Harry was starting to wonder why Lellian looked a lot like the older woman in the mirror.

"I only see me." Ron said. Breaking Harry's slight trance and making Lellian become still for a moment as she looked to him.

"Look in properly. Go on. Stand there." She said as she moved aside and dragged Ron to stand where she was standing. Nearly giggling at his shocked expression, she looks back to the mirror. "There. You see them, don't you? Thats my dad-"

"That's me!" Her excitement falters as she listens to Ron. "Only, I'm head boy...and I'm holding the Quidditch cup! And bloody hell, I'm Quidditch Captain too! I look good." Lellian had to resist the urge to roll her eyes as he turns to the two. "Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it?" Harry asks as he and Lellian both say, "Both my parents are dead." Ron looks between the two as they stand there in shock for a moment before Lellian simply gives them a sad smile and puts her focus on the mirror. Ending their discussion there and making it obvious that if she was asked just now about that statement, she wouldn't be answering them.

* * *

That night at dinner in the Great Hall, Harry, dressed in his navy blue Weasley sweater that had a golden H on it and in jeans plus sneakers, sat with Lellian, who wore winter boots, leggings and her pink Weasley sweater with the letter L on it, away from everyone else. Neither had said a word to each other since earlier that morning before they went to see the mirror together. From the table where he sat with his brothers and a few other students, Ron looked back to them with worry. He was so use to Lellian being bubbly and alive. So when the two fell into a depressing state since the mirror, he knew something was up. "Do you like yours, Ron?" One of his brothers asked. He didn't seem to hear him as he poked at his food and looked over to the two lone Gryffindors. "Ron?"

"Ron?"

"I'll be right back." He said as Percy looked at him. Watching him leave over to the other two, who he also looked at with worry. Even the twins were worried about them. Just the day before the two had been running around in the courtyard throwing snowballs at each other till the both of them had to be dragged in soaking wet by Percy, who had all but ordered them to go inside before they caught their death with the weather and soaked clothes.

As Ron approached the table, he went over a few ways to hopefully distract them or take their minds off the mirror to come and eat with the rest of them. "Wanna play Chess?" He asked Harry from behind the two. Harry shook his head and kept his eyes locked to the roaring fire in the Great Hall's hearth.

"No."

"You wanna go see Hagrid?" Lellian shook her head.

"No." Ron frowned and sighed as he placed his hands on the table and leaned towards them. Keeping the conversation strictly between the three of them.

"I know what you two are thinking. Don't. I'm telling you, something isn't right about that mirror." He warned. Lellian and Harry said nothing and merely nodded their head. Reassured that his friends weren't going to go looking for that mirror, Ron returned to sit with his brothers and finish his meal. Leaving the two alone.

"We're going again, aren't we?" Lellian asked. Harry only nods in response to her.

* * *

It was another late night of Harry and Lellian sitting in front of the mirror. Both were lost in their thoughts and they stared at their parents in the mirror. Neither of them noticed Dumbledore appearing behind them. "Back again, you two?" Gasping startled, Harry and Lellian turn and quickly stand up. Looking at each other with the fear that they were in trouble before looking to Dumbledore who looked at them completely calm. "I see that you two, like so many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you both realize what it does." They look to each other again and before looking back to Dumbledore. Unsure of their answer. "Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is."

"So, then it shows us what we want?" Harry asked carefully.

"Whatever we want?" Lellian asked a little quietly.

"Yes...and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Now you two, who have never known your family, you see them standing beside you. But remember this, Harry, Lellian. This mirror gives us neither knowledge or truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams, you two, and forget to live." Looking back to the mirror sadly, knowing this would be the last time either of them see their faces again, they look back to Dumbledore and nod their heads sadly. Promising that they wouldn't seek the mirror out after tonight.


	22. Nicholas Flamel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Nicholas Flamel

It had snowed all night long, that day. The next morning before breakfast, Lellian woke to the beautiful scene of snow covered ground that seemed to glitter under the sunlight. Snow was still falling and she just couldn't resist going to stand out in it. A soft screech from the foot of her bed catches her attention as she looks to Regulus. Giggling, she watches as Regulus flies over to the window and taps at the glass. "You wanna go out too, huh?" She cooed as she got up from the bed. All the other students would be returning today. Lellian was grateful for that. As much as she enjoyed having the dorm to herself, the silence was startling at night. Getting dressed into her winter uniform, she brushed her hair out and tied it back into a ponytail before slipping on black puffed earmuffs over her ears. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and grabbed her gloves before whistling for Regulus. The owl came over to perch himself onto her shoulder as she left the dorm and prepared to walk out of the tower. It was surprising to see Harry just ahead of her with Hedwig. "You too, huh?" Harry turned and looked at Lellian and Regulus. He smiled and nodded his head.

"She's bored. I think she hates being inside for so long." Lellian nodded in agreement.

"I know. Regulus is getting anxious too. Come on. Lets get them outside to stretch their wings."

"Okay." He pushed open the painting and allowed her to go first before following behind her. Moments later, Harry and Lellian were out in the main courtyard, with their owls. "Ready?" Harry nods and lifts his arm in sync with hers. Hedwig and Regulus take off. Soaring away into the sky. Harry and Lellian smile as they watched them take flight and fly off till they were no longer in sight. After that, it was only a matter of taking advantage of Harry still looking after Hedwig for Lellian to pelt him with a snowball.

"Now, you're gonna get it!" Lellian squealed and took off running around the courtyard. The laughed and played for hours till McGonagall found them and called them in to dry off and get warm before the two could get sick.

* * *

Months passed since then and now it was spring. The four close Gryffindors sat in the Great Hall for study time. Hermione was the only one able to keep focus on her studying. Harry was just lazily flipping pages. Ron was messing with his cards. And Lellian looked like if she had to endure another moment of this, she would scream. Luckily, at that moment, the familiar screeches of owls caused Harry and Lellian to look up with smiles. "Hi, Hedwig." The two greeted together as Harry reached out to pet her soft and delicate snowy feathers.

"Hey, Regulus." Lellian greeted happily as she leaned in towards his beak and nuzzled him happily. Hermione smiled at them and then looked at Ron and shook her head.

"Look at you, playing with your cards. Pathetic. We have final exams coming up."

"I'm ready. Ask me any question." Ron countered. Lellian arched a brow as Hermione took up his challenge.

"Alright then. What are the three most crucial ingredients of a forgetfulness potion?" Ron glared at her as he looked back down at his cards quickly.

"I forgot..." He muttered as Lellian giggled.

"Lethe river water, mistletoe berries, and Valerian sprigs." Lellian answered as she counted them on her fingers. Ron glared at her and she only shrugged her shoulders.

"And what, if I may ask, do you plan to do if this comes up in the exam?" Hermione asked. Quickly drawing attention off Lellian.

"Copy off you!"

"No, you wont!" Hermione said quickly as she glared at Ron.

"Besides, according to Professor McGonagall we're to be given special quills bewitched with an anti cheating spell." Ron looked at Lellian in shock then glanced to Hermione, who only nodded to confirm her words.

"That's insulting!" He said as she slammed down one of his cards and looked at Harry. "It's as if they don't trust us!" Harry shrugged and gave a look that asked to be kept out of the argument. "Dumbledore again!" Ron groaned as he threw his last card down onto the table. Lellian shook her head as Harry picked up the card and looked at it.

"If they don't trust us, it's your fault for always trying to copy off Hermione."

The room broke from it's normal chatter, to sudden laughter as poor Neville came hopping into the Great Hall. "Locomoter Mortis?" Ron asked as the four of them looked towards Neville.

"Draco." Lellian sighed and shook her head. Neville hopped over to them at the table, which he eagerly grabbed for some balance.

"You have got to start standing up to people, Neville." Ron said as he looked at him with sympathy.

"How? I can barely stand at all!"

"I'll do the counter curse!" Neville looked at Seamus in horror.

"No! That's all I need. You to set my bloody knee caps on fire!" Seamus glared and slammed his wand on the table.

"I don't appreciate the insinuation, Longbottom! Besides, if anyone has cared to noticed, my eyebrows," He stops to point at his eyebrows. "Have completely grown back!" Seamus then promptly stormed off, showing a bald spot on the back of his head. Lellian had to quickly cover her mouth as Hermione looked away and hid her face behind her book. Both girls were attempting to not start laughing at their housemate.

"I found him!" Harry cried suddenly. Nudging Lellian with his elbow. Ron and Lellian both looked over to him as they moved to get a better look at the card. Hermione leaned in towards them over the table to hear them.

"Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945-"

"Go on." Harry urged Ron, but it was Lellian who continued.

"For the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel!" She gasped and looked at Harry in triumph.

"I knew the name sounded familiar! I read it on the train that day!" Hermione looked excited as ever as she jumped in her seat and quickly packed up her stuff.

"Follow me!" She whispered to the other three, who quickly gathered their things and hurried after Hermione.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?! What about the counter curse!" Neville cried as he lost balance and fell to the floor. Causing the hall to erupt in laughter again.

* * *

When they got to the library, Hermione had Lellian, Harry, and Ron seated at a table, reading through a few books she thought Flamel would be in. They had no luck. Thankfully, Hermione came up to the table with a huge book. She thumps it onto the table, causing the three to jump. "I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading." Hermione said as she sat down with them.

"This is light?" Ron said, eyeing the book wearily. Hermione only glared at him before she opened the book.

"Of course! Here it is!" She pointed excitedly to a section in the book. "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

"The what?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Honestly, don't you two read?"

"No they don't." Lellian muttered as she looked at the boys. "The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron.

"It means you'll never die."

"I know what it means!"

"Shh!" Harry shushed Ron quickly before he could draw attention to their table.

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday!" Hermione read as Lellian lifted her head to look at them.

"That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor...the Philosopher's Stone!" Lellian said as they all look at each other.


	23. Hagrid's Baby Dragon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and The Sorceress Stone. I do not own any of the cannon characters nor the plot line of the movie or book in which this may or may not be based upon. I only lay claim to my OC.**

* * *

Hagrid's Baby Dragon

At nightfall, Hermione, Ron, Lellian, and Harry carefully maneuvered through the castle till they had found their way outside. With a quick look around, the four went running across the wet ground to Hagrids hut. When they came to the door, they took a quick glance around before Lellian reached up and knocked on the door. "He is home, right?" Lellian whispered to her friends as she shivered slightly in the chilled night air. Harry shrugged and both stepped back as the door opens.

"Hagrid!" The four said together as he came into view.

"What are you wearing?" Lellian asked as she felt her jaw drop. Their friendly giant stood before them clad in oven mitts and an apron. What in the name of Merlin is he doing dressed like this?!

"Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." Hagrid began to close the door and the four quickly looked at each other before speaking at once.

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone!" There was a pause and the door reopened.

"Oh." They all entered into Hagrid's small hut and Lellian instantly went to sit beside the roaring hearth with a cauldron hanging over its flames.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it," Harry said as he took a seat at the table.

"Snape? Blimey, Harry, you're not still on about him, are you?" Lellian frowned and turned to look at the giant.

"Hagrid, we know he's after the stone. We just don't know why."

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone! He's not about to steal it!"

"What?" Lellian and Harry looked to each other, as if connecting the dots at the same time.

"You heard. Right. Come on, now, I'm a bit preoccupied today."

"Wait a minute," Lellian said as she looked back at him while Ron and a big black boar hound, Fang, meet. "One of the teachers?" Hermione, who was sitting in a large chair, suddenly catches on.

"Of course! There are other things defending the stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments." She asks as she looks at Ron, who is being sniffed in the face by Fang.

"That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me," Hagrid said as Ron shuffles away. "Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Hehe, not a soul knows how. Except for me and Dumbledore." There's a pause as the four look to each other. "I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that."

The cauldron over the fire begins to rattle. Catching their attention. "Oh!" Hagrid hurried over and grabs something from it with his oven mitt clad hands. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" To their surprise, it was an egg. Hagrid quickly set the hot egg down onto the table as they all crowd around the table to watch curiously.

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asks.

"That? It's a...its um..."

"I know what that is!" Ron said excitedly.

"But Hagrid, how did you get one?" Lellian asked as she looked at Hagrid as well.

"I won it. Off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid off it, as a matter of fact." The egg begins to rattle and crack. Pieces fly off as a baby dragon emerges.

"Awe! It's so cute!" Lellian squealed as she smiled and looked on with awe. The baby dragon squeaks and slips on an egg piece. "Ooh! Ooh. Poor little guy!"

"Is that...a dragon?"

"That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania."

"Isn't he beautiful?" Lellian nods eagerly at Hagrid and smiles at the little dragon which looks to her and squeaks. "Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mummy. Hehe." Hagrid chuckled as Lellian blushed and rubbed the back of her neck but shrugged.

"Hello, Norbert." Harry looks at her stunned.

"Norbert?"

"Yeah, well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he?" Lellian retorted stubbornly as as Ron laughed. "Don't you, Norbert?" Lellian cooed as she raises a fingers back and forth across Norberts chin. Norbert, who had been enjoying the attention, backs away, hiccups and blows a fireball of fire into Hagrid's beard. "Oh!"

"Ohh! Oooh, ooh, ooh, well...he'll have to be trained up a bit, of course." Lellian giggled as Norbert hiccups up again.

"I can't wait!" Lellian said as she smiled at Ron and started to talk animatedly as Hagrid sees someone looking in the window.

"Who's that?" The four look to the window suddenly. Looking just in time to catch a glimpse of an all too familiar face before the person scampers away.

"Malfoy."

"Oh, no! He must have followed us!" Lellian groaned.

"Oh, dear."

* * *

After leaving Hagrids, the four hurry back to the castle and only slow themselves to walk back to the tower through a corridor as an owl screeches from outside somewhere. "Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I met him."

"It's crazy," Ron voiced as Lellian shook her head.

"It's gotten worse than crazy. Malfoy knows."

"I don't understand. Is that bad?" The four come to a stop as the three of the four suddenly stare wide eyed.

"It's bad." They stop as McGonagall, in her nightgown, appears.

"Good evening." The four gulp and Lellian briefly eyes Malfoy, who appears smugly beside her.


End file.
